The Dark Knight's Repoter
by Boothsdoll061
Summary: Lois and Chloe's cousin meets the Dark Knight while helping out the still forming Justice League. Note pairing is my own creation and Batman/Bruce Wayne. Sorry to all those who thought otherwise...enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Knight's Reporter**

Rolling my strained neck I turned my attention back to my computer screen while attempting to ignore my growing headache. "O'Connor!" Glancing up I saw my boss Steven Drake staring at me. "What is it Chief?" A harden glare speaking of tried patients crossed his face. Groaning at the lost of my thought I brushed my medium brown mid back length hair off of my shoulder while waiting for his reason for interrupting me. "Didn't I give you the Wayne Conference to cover?" _Not that again. Just because I covered one Wayne function I have to cover them all._ Brushing my bangs out of my eyes I stared at him. Noticing the disarray that was his perfectly coiffed hair, wrinkled suite and loosen tie I stood and placed my hands on my desk. "And I told you that I'm not covering another Wayne Conference? The first time I covered anything related to Bruce Wayne, the man burned his home down. And the last conference I covered he forgot what he was talking about and had to be rescued by Lucius Fox." "Kid you're…" "Besides you gave me the go ahead for my piece on the Batman which is what I'm getting back to Chief." I sat down and went back to my article while he stared at me. "You want to keep your job get your ass over to Wayne Towers now." Standing I glared annoyed with the threat. "You wouldn't dare fire me." His eyebrows went higher. "Why the hell not kid?" Smirking I placed my hands on my hips. "Because you know that no one can get you stories like I can." Crossing his arms he just shook his head. "It doesn't mean I won't try." Resting back on my black Calvin Klein stilettos I placed my hands on my hips aggravated. "What about my stories? Who will cover them while I'm forced to cover this conference?" Rolling his eyes he turned away. "Get going already kid."

Grabbing my things I stomped around my desk and hastily threw on my coat. "You have a perfectly good gossip columnist. Can't you send her instead?" The vain over his right eyebrow started to pulse as he looked down at me. "I don't want Vale to cover this, I want you." "But Batman…" "Batman is old news." Pulling my bag onto my shoulder I really glared. "So are billionaire playboys." We stared at each other willing for the other to admit defeat. "Let Vikki deal with Wayne while I focus on the stories dealing with the Scarecrow and Joker. Do you know how many attacks I found regarding these two clowns in the last month?" "This is a human interest piece not the gossip column. So I want my best reporter covering it." Smiling at the compliment I glared still annoyed. "Your best reporter should be covering actual stories. Not Bruce Wayne's flavor of the week." He held up a copy of our morning edition. "Then explain to me why Bruce Wayne and the mob are selling more papers than your precious Batman." I rolled my eyes while I stared at the smiling "Prince of Gotham". "Now get your ass down to Wayne Towers and get me that story." I sighed. "Fine! But if I want another piece on Batman you can't stop me like last time." He shook his head. "Take Michaels with you. I want some photos to go with the piece." "But…" "He needs the experience." With that the door to his office slammed shut.

Rolling my eyes I watched Tommy Michaels rounded the corner while looking over some photos. The nineteen photo-inter from Gotham University with a good eye but was clumsier than Clark Kent. "Michaels!" He stopped where he was and dropped what he was holding. Strutting up to him I waited until he realized that it was me. "Ms O'Connor!" Smiling at the auburn light skin young man who was blushing like a teenager I grabbed the photos and placed them on a desk. "Yes Ms. O'Connor?" "Grab your camera we got a story to cover." Taking on the hard-ass journalist or my version of my cousin Lois Lane I tried to ignore the kid's growing excitement. "Awesome!" Rolling my eyes I waited for him to get his things. "Are you coming Michaels?" Nodding he followed me out of the Gazette and toward the streets of Gotham. The kid was practically jumping for joy. "Knock it off Michaels. Your acting like you're about to meet a king. He's just another snobby billionaire." He nodded taking on a more solemn composure. "Sorry Miss C, it won't happen again." Sighing I raised my hand and shouted, "Taxi!" "It better not." Looking up and down the street for a cab as the sky darkened. _"How many billionaires do you know Ms. C?"_

Surprised by the honesty and abruptness of his question I stared at him for a moment. "Counting Wayne?" "Yeah." "I know four and that's enough for me." He didn't say anything as a cab pulled up in front of us. Opening the back door we slid inside as Michaels closed the door behind him. "Where to miss," the cabbie asked. "Wayne Tower." The elder gentleman nodded before pulling back into traffic. Twenty minutes later I passed the cabbie our fair and slipped out of the taxi as Tommy scuttled out after me. "Do you know where is the conference being held?" Holding a paper over my head in a bad attempt to keep dry I stared at the young photographer. "Where do you think Michaels?" He glanced at me before looking up at the building. "If I get soaked and miss this story I'm feeding you to Drake." He nodded as we hurried inside. Tossing the soaked paper into a garbage can I looked around and noticed that the elevators were filling up fast. "Are you coming or staying Michaels?" Blinking a few times I rolled my eyes as I grabbed his arm and pulled him after me. We missed the elevators by a second. "Damn it!" "I'm so sorry Ms C." "We just have to wait for the next one." Sighing I attempted to dry my jacket when I heard "Over here Ms. O'Connor!" Turning I smiled as Michaels held an elevator open. Gliding over I stepped inside and relaxed when the doors closed.

Taking a deep breath I calmed a little when the elevator started to move upwards. Glancing in a nearby mirror I sighed at my appearance. Leaning against Michaels I felt him stiffen as I attempted to fix my shoes. "Ms. O'Connor?" "Relax I'm just adjusting my heels." Nodding stiffen I straighten up and tried to smooth out the rest of my appearance. "Besides you would be the last person I get fresh with in an elevator." He blushed red while I hastily pulled up my hair into a loose bun. Briefly glancing at the floor number I groaned realizing that we still had two floors to go. "I don't know why Drake couldn't have sent Vale to cover this instead of me." Reapplying my lipstick I heard "Mr. Drake sent you because you're the best reporter in Gotham Ms. C. You single handily broke the story of Batman and the return of Bruce Wayne all in one day." Thanks for the complement Tommy." He nodded with a smile as the door open and a man stepped in dressed in a designer suite. "But I still don't like being his go to girl when it comes to Bruce Wayne." He ignored me while I smoothed out the wrinkles of my black jacket, pencil skirt and teal blouse. A moment later the elevator stopped and the man in front of us stepped aside. "I believe this is your floor." Without looking at him I nodded as I walked past him ready to enter the lion's den. "Thank you." Glancing to my right I didn't see Tommy standing beside me. Annoyed I reached into the elevator and grabbed his coat sleeve pulling him out before the doors could close. "Just because I have to be here doesn't mean we're going to be late Michaels." He mumbled something while I pulled him after me.  
>A minute later we walked into the lobby as number of my colleges talked among them about Bruce Wayne. Sitting in a chair near the front of the room I glanced back at Tommy to make sure he was ready for Wayne's arrival. He nodded adjusting his tie and jacket probably trying to appear older then he was. Looking back toward the podium I heard my cell beep. Uncrossing my legs I grabbed my bag and pulled it out. Sliding it open I found a text message from one of the few "pleasant" billionaires I've meet. <em>Don't bust Wayne's balls to early Oracle otherwise you'll never get your answers. <em>I shook my head at Ollie's message before replying. Closing my phone I glanced up to see a familiar suite walk into the room. The same suite from the elevator that left Michaels speechless "Of course I had to be in an elevator with Bruce Wayne." I watched thousands of flashes from cameras and shoots being directed toward Wayne. With a deep breath, squared shoulders I held my head high and waited to be noticed by the "Prince of Gotham."

When everyone had eventually settled down Lucius Fox stepped up to the podium and with a smile he spoke. "We at Wayne Enterprise welcome you all here to share with you the next project for Gotham. We hope this will not only help Gotham in the future but the environment overall." We clapped. "Now before I show you what we have decided on I ask that you defer all your questions to Mr. Wayne when the presentation is over. Thank you. Now here is our answer to going green in Gotham. Please enjoy." With a deep breath the lights dimmed and a slide show started on the new solar power dam.

Ten minutes later the lights brighten and I recrossed my legs slightly impressed. "Now here is Mr. Wayne to answer your questions." I watched the silver spoon prince walked over smiling at Lucius. "Thank you Mr. Fox for the enlightening presentation." We all waited as Lucius sat down before turning our attention to Bruce Wayne. "My reason for urging the city to build this solar power dam is to reduce our effect of the environment and decreasing the cost of electricity for Gotham." I raised my hand alongside my colleges. "Yes Miss…" I smiled standing. "I'm Danielle O'Connor from the Gotham Gazette Mr. Wayne." He nodded with a smirk similar to Ollie's I-know-something-you-don't-know look. "Of course Ms. O'Connor what can I do for a lovely woman like you?" Ignoring the comment I plowed ahead. "Since your return to Gotham some of your actions have been left to be desired. What promoted you to become an eco-friendly billionaire like Mr. Queen?" He smiled as the room fell silent. "Well Danielle…" "Ms. O'Connor. Mr. Wayne." He nodded. "Ms. O'Connor after the unfortunate incident that cribbed Metropolis last Thursday it has come to my understanding that if the city of Metropolis could be attacked then Gotham could as well. It is my hope that with the new solar power dam we could minimize the effects of it happening here. As for Mr. Queen being an eco-friendly I will have to get back to you when I see him next." The crowd laughed.

Impressed I glanced at my notes as a couple of other reporters asked him questions ranging from new projects to his dating lifestyle. "Mr. Wayne, who are you taking to the Luthor Charity ball in hopes of rebuilding Metropolis?" I inwardly groan at the question. Personally I have been dodging Oliver's feebly attempts to get me to go Luthor's so called humanitarian ball. "At this time I am rethinking of attending." Interesting, I thought Wayne was semi-friendly with Lex unlike Oliver. "Why aren't you going then Mr. Wayne?" He glanced at me interested. "You've alone have sent several of Gotham's leading medical examiners to Metropolis to help. Along with money for shelters and other first aid assistance yet you refuse to attend a Luthor party that is essentially being planned in hopes to rebuild Metropolis?" He smiled a little. "I prefer to think of it as knowing my competition." Annoyed I heard my phone beep. Sliding it open I smiled at what I saw. Lucas from the business section thank you for finding that tidbit of info on Wayne and Luthor, I knew you were good for something other than looking over my taxes. "Could it be because Lex Luthor is trying to merge Wayne Enterprise with LexCorp in hopes to bulldoze his father Lionel Luthor out of the market?" He stared at me for a second. "Lex Luthor and I have differences regarding how a business should improve they're community. I thank you for all being here today."|

He walked away from the podium as the rest of the mob shouted at him to get one last quote. Gathering my things I turned to get Michaels but an older gentleman stopped me. "Ms O'Connor I presume." I slowly looked at him noticing that he was dressed in a dark suite, gray hair and had an English accent. "Yes?" "Mr. Wayne would like to speak with you Miss." I took a deep breath as I glanced at Michaels who like he was about to intervene. I nodded letting him know everything was alright. Turning I glanced at the man in front of me. "Of course Mr.…?" "Pennyworth, Alfred Pennyworth Miss." Taking his hand I gave it a firm shake. "Nice to meet you Mr. Pennyworth." He nodded with a kind smile before stepping aside to let me pass. I walked out of the room and followed him down a hallway before stepping into the elevator. The doors closed as my phone beeped. Removing my phone from my bag I sighed noticing the message. _Seems Lex isn't the only billionaire possibly staying in Metropolis middle cuz –Chloe_. "Is it something important Miss?" I slipped my phone into my pocket smiling at him. "No not at the moment Mr. Pennyworth." He nodded as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. I followed him out and down the hallway as an older woman behind the desk stared. "Miss?" I glanced at him as he held the door to an office opened for me. "Thank you." He nodded as I stepped inside before he pulled the door closed behind me. "I'm glad Alfred stopped you." Crossing my arms over my chest I stared at Bruce Wayne as he looked out over Gotham. "One of us is."

His lips pulled up into a half smile before turning to look at me. "Please sit down Ms. O'Connor." "I would prefer to stand Mr. Wayne." He nodded walking around the large desk toward me as I held my jacket in front of me slightly board. "You're not intimidated by me." I rolled my eyes a tad annoyed. "Please Mr. Wayne I'm an investigating reporter for Gotham City and a daughter of an Air Force general if the mob can't intimidate me I doubt you will." He smiled a real smile unlike the fake ones he uses for photographers. I couldn't fight my own smile. "You seem to know a lot about the Luthor's? Had a run in with them?" "Sadly no I haven't but my cousins have. Is there a reason why I'm here Mr. Wayne?" "Bruce, please." Sighing I looked at him as I placed my hands on my hips. "Mr. Wayne, unlike yourself some of us have deadlines that need to be kept. Can you tell me what you want so I can go back to work?" Nodding with his hands in his pockets he looked me over. "I wonder how you would look as a princess." Surprised by his forwardness I raised an eyebrow somewhat amused. "Excuse me?" "I'm sorry but Alfred mentioned how rude it would be if I failed to arrive in Metropolis after sending "several leading medical examiners, money for shelters and other first aid assistance to Metropolis," like you mentioned." I nodded crossing my arms over my chest as I understood what he was asking. "I can see how that can be taken as rude but where do I fit in?" He stepped in front of me as I tilted my head up to look at him. "I've read your work and I was hoping to get to know the reporter who wrote them." I nodded. "That's faltering but my answer is no." He looked genuinely surprised. "Why?" I glanced at him. "Between you and Oliver Queen I would like to have a nice relaxing evening at home instead of walking into the lion's den. Now have a good day Mr. Wayne." With that I turned and walked out of his office.

I watched her walk away while Alfred walked in closing the door behind him. "She did not look pleased Master Bruce." I smirked. "She didn't, did she?" I smiled a little. It's not often women give me the brush off. "How would you like to proceed in wooing Ms. O'Connor? Perhaps a dozen rose's maybe?" Roses seem too impersonal. "No." I wonder how much Oliver knows about her and how much she knows about him. "Alfred, send a mixture of tulips and lilies to her office with a card asking her to dinner tonight." Smiling to myself I leisurely strolled over to the window and glanced outside. "I believe I can arrange something around 7pm." Nodding I watched her and the photographer climb into a taxi below. "Good, thank you Alfred I have no idea what I would do without you." I could hear him roll his eyes at me. "Heaven forbid you have a little fun while you save the city." I smiled as I turned to watch him only to glance out the window and stare at Gotham.

Groaning I strut into the bullpen with my phone attached to my ear listening to Oliver complain. "Oliver I am sorry but I cannot just hop onto a plane to Metropolis and go to a party with you?" "**Why not sweetheart? I would do it for you in a heartbeat."**"Well for one I have to work. Two I'm in a middle of something and three I have work to**. "Still researching Batman hun?"** "Yes. Do you know that I barely had time to get myself coffee?" **"Come on Oracle if coffee is all you need I can buy you truck loads if you spare a guy a night of listening to Luthor flaunt his money."** I laughed as I grabbed papers from some passing people. "I'm sorry Ollie but not even I can save you from Luthor or society. You are on your own Robin Hood." **"You're mean sweetheart. I'll forgive you if you come with me?" **"Oliver I have nothing to wear even if I decided to go." **"Not true you can be the Maid Marion to my Robin Hood."** Rolling my eyes I looked over my papers. "I thought we agreed that green doesn't suite you Queen." **"You agreed I ignored like any good playboy would. Please do this for me!"** I sighed at his child-like behavior. "How is Metropolis treating you?" **"It's not Star City but I like it. I would like it even better if you were here with me." **Ignoring the flirtation in his voice I hurried to my desk. "Well as long as you stay away from my cousins I think you'll be fine." He laughed as I stopped at my desk to find a vase of tulips and lilies in various colors. **"Danielle? You didn't hang up on me? Did you? Come on sweetheart the first time was funny but not the second time." **"No I didn't hang up on you. I'm still here Ollie." **"Good because I was thinking blue would look amazing…" **"Ollie as much as I would like to play into your delusion of me appearing in Metropolis so you can take me to this party in a week I can't." **"Fine just leave a guy hanging. That's not very friendly Oracle."** "Relax green giant you know I only do it because I care and you're in a desperate need of a deflated ego. Besides it seems I have another billionaire to deal with you." **"Do you need me to talk some sense into him because I can? And afterwards if you feel generous I think I can settle with you going to this party with me."** "No. I can do it all on my own but thank you for asking." **"Fine but if he hurts you. I hurt him."** I sighed shaking my head. "Goodbye Ollie." **"Bye doll."  
><strong>  
>He hung up. Taking a deep breath I dropped my bag into the bottom drawer of my desk and removed my jacket. Reaching forward I removed the card from the arrangement and sat down at my desk. Opening it I sighed when I realized who it was from. <em>I would like to make up for this afternoon. Dinner tonight 7pm? -Bruce. <em>Taking a deep breath I picked up my phone. I dialed operator and waited. **"Yes,"** said a wheezy voice over the line. "Can you connect me to Bruce Wayne's assistant please?" **"Of course ma'am."** Waiting I glanced at my nails realizing that I was in desperate need of a manicure. **"This is Bruce Wayne's office, how can I help you?"** Ignoring the peppiness of the voice I plowed on through. "Hi this is Danielle O'Connor from the Gotham Gazette. I would like to inform Mr. Wayne that I would not be joining him for dinner tonight or any night." The woman had the nerve to gasp. You know I'm really getting tired of all the women in this city thinking just because he has a chiseled features means every girl wants him to be her prince charming. I know the man is the last surviving heir to the Wayne fortune but I seriously doubt a girl hasn't turned him down yet. **"Are you sure Miss?"** "Yes I am sure. I would also appreciate if he no longer sent me flowers to try and woo me over." **"I will pass on the message Ms O'Connor. Is there anything else I can do for you today?" **I sighed. Should I tell her that I don't want to speak to her boss again…? "No. Thank you but that will be all." I hung up and got started on my story about Wayne's new solar power dam ignoring the looks from my colleges and the flowers on my desk.

Two hours and seven cups of coffee later my story about Wayne Enterprise new solar power dam was completed and sent off to Drake for editing. Cracking my knuckles I opened up the files my contact at the Gotham PD sent me about Scarecrow, Joker and Batman. Standing I walked toward the bathroom waving off questions about Wayne and I supposedly dating or not. When I walked back with another cup of coffee I noticed someone was sitting in my desk chair. "Who the hell do you think you are?" "I didn't know you were so interested in Batman Miss O'Connor?" They turned and I groaned the moment I saw Bruce Wayne smiling up at me. "What are you doing here?" His smile grew as if someone told a joke. "Seeing that you refuse to go to dinner with me why not try lunch instead?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "I see that your assistant didn't give you my message." "She did but I decided to come and try anyway." "Mr. Wayne I do…" "Bruce please." Taking a calming breath I stared at the blue eyed bachelor that was creating a scene at my work. This was the very thing I didn't want in my life right. There was a reason I did not want to befriend another billionaire because I didn't want to deal with the responsibility that goes along with them. "Bruce, your well developed charms will not work on me. So I'll say this slowly. I will no…" "O'Connor I thought you went to lunch by now?"

I quickly turned to see Drake staring at me annoyed but concerned. "I was just about to go but I wanted to get a head start on my piece about Batman Chief." I made sure to stay in front of Bruce but Chief went into full Papa Bear mode. "No. You have to eat." He grabbed my upper arm and turned me back toward my desk. "I was just about to order something from the corner bakery." He wasn't listening to me. "I can't have my best reporter dying because she worked her way through lunch." I opened my mouth to counter when _**he**_ answered. "Maybe I can be of help Mr. Drake."

We both turned to look at Bruce who was smiling. Chief glanced at me then Bruce and then back at me before a smile blossomed on his face. "Mr. Wayne, what are you doing in our little newsroom?" I watched them shake hands like they where old friends. "Just thought I would stop by and see how things are going." Chief really smiled while I rolled my eyes annoyed. Yes chief I complained but I secretly love the annoying lug and on Thursdays he dresses up as Batman. Bruce smiled at me while I stuck my tongue out at him. "I was hoping your star reporter would have lunch with me. I was trying to temp her with an insight into our next projects." Please do not fall for it Chief, for once just agree with me and… "Wonderful." I stared at them surprised while Chief smiled like a cat that caught the Carney. "You can't be serious sir!" "O'Connor." "Just because he is named Bruce Wayne doesn't mean he can come here and interrupt me at work." Chief and I stood there in a standoff before my things were shoved into my arms. "Danielle would love to go out to lunch with you Mr. Wayne." "Call me Bruce, sir." That damn smile came back. "Of course Bruce. Now I want you two crazy kids go out and get something to eat." I pulled away from them and glared. "Chief I really need to finish my stories for the evening edition." "Edwards can work on that." "Like hell he will! It's mine and we had a deal."

Chief smiled at Bruce and pulled me aside annoyed. "I want you to go out to lunch with him and get as much information as you can so we can get our story out before the Journal and the Planet." Rolling my eyes I smirked a little. "If I do this then you have to agree that my Batman stories come before anything related to Bruce Wayne." He took a deep breath and glanced at Bruce while he waited patiently. "Fine." Smiling I readjusted my purse. "I'll see you after lunch Chief." Walking over to Bruce I hit the elevator button and waited. "Have a nice lunch and bring me back a story kid." The doors closed as I glanced at Bruce dumbfounded at what just happened. "So what are you hungry for?" I groaned while feeling the start of a major headache.

Outside the Gazette I straighten myself out while he tried to take my arm. "So I was thinking…" "Before I go anywhere with you there is something I have to know." "I would prefer to answer those questions after lunch." Biting my tongue I took a deep breath and counted to ten just like I use to do with Oliver. "What don't you understand about no? Is it the word or the way I said it?" He smiled while threading my arm through his. "Do you like Italian?" Groaning he practically pulled me down the street. "Why are you wasting your time with me go find some leggy supermodel or heiress to show off?" Stopping I stared up at him curious and interested in the reason behind this whole take a reporter out for a day. "It's refreshing to find out not every woman falls at my feet." I smiled a little pleased with myself. "Well then I'm glad I could deflate your ego." "Good, no are you hungry?" I looked up and found myself standing in front of Louise. "Fine." With a deep breath I stepped inside the restaurant while he followed.

Turning I found myself looking at a host that was not too pleased with me being there. Stepping back I glanced at Bruce to see if he noticed the disdained apparently he didn't. I guess not everyone is a fan. "Is everything alright?" I wet my lips while glancing at the now smiling host. "Fine." He nodded. "Mr. Wayne welcome. What can I do for you today?" Not wanting to deal with the snotty man I glanced around noticing how busy it was. The restaurant seemed to cater to the numerous higher ups of Gotham such as politicians, society members and cops even our DA Harvey Dent talking amongst themselves. "I know that you're busy but I was hoping you could find a table for my guest and me." His warm hand settled on my back while I tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. Bad things happen between friends when you dive head first into those feelings. "Of course Mr. Wayne if you would like to follow me I will be happy to show you to a table." Peaking at him I noticed the familiar fake smile stretch across his face. "Danielle?" I blinked smiling a little too much. "Sorry must have been lost in my mind for a moment."

He nodded gently guiding me toward the table. As we walked by I heard various tables whispering and staring. _"Isn't she the reporter from the Gazette?" "What is she doing with Bruce Wayne?" "I bet she's trying to get an interview from him or to apologize for earlier today." _With my head held high I shifted closer to Bruce. "Danielle?" Trying to ignore the stares and whispers I stared straight ahead. "Does this always happen when you go somewhere?" He glanced at me before looking at the restaurants other occupants. "You mean walking into a restaurant with a beautiful woman on my arm. It happens occasionally." I rolled my eyes at the humor in his voice. "I see that your ego has returned full force." He gave me a half smile. "You never give up do you?" I shook my head getting serious. "What I meant is the staring and the whispers the second you walk into a place or room." He moved closer to me. "All the time but I have a feeling this time is because I have Gotham's best reporter on my arm." Sighing I realized that I was one of the people that forced this unneeded publicity on him. "I'm sorry." He looked at me surprised. "For what?" Pulling out a chair he motioned for me to sit down. Removing my jacket I sat down looking up at him sadden and conflicted. "I'm sorry for being one of the people who placed this burden on you." He didn't say anything. The host gave us a menu and smiled at Bruce. "Your waiter will be with you shortly Mr. Wayne." Bruce nodded with that fake smile. "Thank you." The host nodded before walking away. I set my purse down and picked up the menu. Looking over the choices on the menu I groaned at the prices realizing that half the menu cost more if not equaled to my monthly rent.

"Have you decided on something yet?" His voice pulled my attention away from the over priced menu but possibly delicious food. He was smiling almost knowingly. "Sorry I was just thinking about something else." "It's fine. I was just hoping you didn't get lost for a minute." I laughed a little closing my menu. "I think I'll just have a salad with lime water." A disappointed frowned settled crossed his handsome face. "What?" "You can't come into an Italian restaurant and just order a salad." "Why can't I?" We stubbornly glared at each other until "Mr. Wayne?" His fake smile reappeared as he glanced at our waiter. "Yes?" The young man glanced at the pad in his hand before looking at us again. "Are you and your guest ready to order sir?" "Yes." The young man glanced at me and really smiled. I blush just a little. "Can I have the salad and then the risotto?" He nodded jotting my order down avoiding eye contact. "And for you ma'am?" "Lime water." With another nod he glanced at Bruce. "I'll take the same but ice tea instead of lime water." With a final nod he took our menus. "I'll be right back with your drinks." "Take your time." He glanced at both of us confused before walking away. "I think you confused him." Bruce stared at me with a half hearted smile. "I think he's smitten with you." Shaking my head I picked up my napkin and gently placed it in my lap. "Are you happy, I ordered something other than a salad?" He smiled raising a water glass to his lips. "Immensely." I rolled my eyes trying not to laugh.

Lunch lasted roughly two hours as I slowly started to get to know the infamous Bruce Wayne a little more. Bruce paid for lunch and I found myself standing. He picked up my jacket and helped me into it before pulling his own jacket on. "Thank you." He looked confused as I smiled at him. "For what do I dissever thanks?" Sighing I slipped my arm through his as we walked out of the restaurant. "For reevaluating my perceived conception of what a billionaire playboy really is. Since your return I just placed you with the Lex Luthor and Tony Starke's of the society page never thinking that you were an actual human being." He smiled opening the door for me. "Well I'm glad I could enlighten you and I hope my ideas for Wayne Enterprise will please your boss." I just shook my head as we leisurely walked down the street. "Any information coming from Wayne Enterprise that could improve the city would please Drake. That is if he can get the byline first." He laughed.

Unlike our time in the restaurant where we were constantly being watched and whispered about the walk was a bit more refreshing. I heard a few mummers from passer byres but nothing that compared to the awkward tension from lunch. Noticing the Gazette a few inches away I felt his grip on my arm tighten. "I have something to ask you." Intrigued I stopped and looked up at him. "Could it be Lex Luthor's costume ball that you asked me to earlier?" He reluctantly let go of my arm but took my hand instead. Memorized I watched him stroke the back of my hand. That's when I noticed that his hands weren't your typical society hands rather they were rough, warm and calloused like Oliver's. "Yes but I have a second question as well." Looking at him it barely registered that we were standing under the overhanging of the Gazette because he appeared so sincere. "What is it?"

The look was cautious and protective but held some jealously toward an unknown being. "How well do you know Oliver?" Wetting my lips I looked away a little unsure as to how to answer that question. "Oliver and my relationship with him is a touchy subject." He nodded. "It's just you mentioned him often and if there is something between you two I want to proceed with caution." Smiling I squeezed his hand reassuringly. "At one point we were together and now were not." "Is there a chance that…" "No, there is no chance that we will be like that again." He relaxed a little. "We're just friends." He nodded pensive. "Should I be worried that he may swoop in and take you away?" I shook my head no. "No at least not anytime soon besides he doesn't exactly swoop rather he just appears it's a tad annoying actually." He chuckled as I smiled. "Can I ask how you two meet?" "Briefly while I was in college and after attending an event for my first real journalist job we started to talk more." He reached out and brushed a strain of my hair behind my right ear. "They're a lot of articles about the two of you in the Post. Did he…" "Get me my job?" He nodded. "I used to think so after I left but then I remember that it was my writing that kept me employed not my relationship with Oliver." We stood there for a few minutes. "Are you willing to go to Luthor's party with me?"

I started to reply but my phone interrupted me. "I'm so sorry." Embarrassed I reached into my bag and pulled it out ashamed. "It's fine. It just means that I'm not the only one buying for your attention." Opening up my phone I sighed when I noticed the text message from Oliver as Bruce touched my arm. Looking up I noticed that his features were laced with concern. "Is everything alright?" Glancing at my phone once more I smiled while slipping it into my pocket. "Yes, everything's fine it was just my cousins checking in. Probably making sure Gotham hasn't killed me yet." He nodded lightly brushing my hair away from my face before quietly asking "Please come to the party with me?" I bit my lip a little apprehensive. "I don't know Bruce. I just think that we…" He moved closer and gently kissed my cheek. I glanced up as he pleaded with me. "Please save me from a boring Luthor function with adventurous tales of your amazing life." "What if I saw no?" He stared and shrugged his shoulders. "Then I will be forced to burn down his home." I laughed a little. "You can't blackmail me into going to a party with you just because you may get bored." He reached up and cupped my face in his hands. "Please come with me." "What do I get if I go with you?" "You can show me around. Introduce me to your cousin." "I wouldn't do that to my worst enemy." "Danielle, do not make me beg?" "You know I was planning on staying home to watch a fascinating story on penguins. Maybe wash my hair or do my laundry. You know things like that."

"You're going to make me beg, aren't you?" I smiled a little. "Well until you said that now I can't but it would've been nice to see our beloved Prince of Gotham begging a lowly reporter to go out with him." He smiled in triumph. "Thank you." "But we are only going as friends." He nodded. "I'll take what I can get. I'll have Alfred send you the details this afternoon." He leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips against my cheek while I stood there shocked. "Thank you for allowing me to kidnap you this afternoon." I rolled my eyes. "Thank you for lunch." I turned to leave but stopped. "Bruce?" He glanced at me surprised. "Yes?" "Please call me Danielle." A genuine smile appeared. "Goodbye Danielle." "Goodbye Bruce." With that we went our separate ways.

Once inside the building I went straight back to work while surprisingly ignoring my co-workers who wouldn't stop asking me questions about my lunch with Bruce. I finally finished my articles and sent them off to the printers when I realized that it was after nine. Stretching my arms over my head I stood and gathered my things. "Damn I still have to pack." Walking away from my desk I heard "What are you still doing here O'Connor?" Glancing at the speaker I noticed Drake standing over me. "Time must have gotten away from me Chief. My article about Batman and Bruce's new projects were sent to the printers a few minutes ago. It should be ready for tomorrow's paper." He nodded. "Night Chief." I scrambled to leave but heard "Good work O'Connor." Stopped I looked at him with a smile. "Thanks Chief." Repositioning my bag I sighed trying to find the best way to tell him. "I'll see you later." I turned to leave. "O'Connor!" I stopped and looked at him. "What is it?" He held an envelope out to me. Taking it I opened it to find all the flight information to Metropolis. "You have a week. I want you to relax and come back thinking of something other than Batman." I nodded. "And from now on make sure your mail is sent to your desk instead of my office." I nodded closing the folder and slipping it into my bag. "You got it Chief." With a nod he walked away as I left the Gazette to pack.

Once outside I wrapped my arms around myself as I walked the three blocks to my apartment. Ten minutes later I glanced up and smiled seeing my apartment's balcony in distance. Rounding the corner I meet a brick wall of the building a just a couple of feet away from my safe and warm bedroom. Turning ready to attack my attacker I stopped when I noticed the gun in my face. He was probably mid to late thirties. He had dark hair and wore dark clothing. "Give me your bag." Noticing his shaking hand I gulped afraid of what may happen. "You don't have to do this." "Give me your bag or I'll take it." "Just calm down alright." He took a deep breath looking at me. "Give me the bag." "I don't have any money or anything you can hawk. There is a shelter around the corner if you come with me you can get a warm meal." He stared lowering the gun just enough so I could punch him in the face. The gun dropped to the ground giving me the opportunity to run only to be forced up against the brick wall again. Turning my head I saw a glimmer of sliver and then felt a blade against my neck. "That was a really stupid thing you did. All I want is the bag." Taking a deep breath I thought about the last time I was in a situation like this. Where is Oliver Queen aka the Green Arrow when you need him? "Please you don't have to do this. I just want to help you." "Give me the bag." _**"Let her go."**_


	2. Chapter 2

The man turned toward the voice and everything stopped. "It's its…you." The guy dropped the knife as he backed away frighten. I slid toward the opening of the alley when someone grabbed me from behind. "Let go of me! Help! Someone help me!" Trying to wiggle away from the creep I only managed to get the air squished out of me due to his hold. "Ms O'Connor, Mr. Maroni would like a word with you." I continued to struggle to get away but he picked me up moving to an unmarked car. Reacting quickly I stepped down on his foot forcing him to let go. "Ow!" Smacking him with my bag I watched him drop to the ground. Slipping the strap of my bag over my head I turned around only to find him staring at me. I opened my mouth to say something but someone started to fire a gun. I felt his arms wrap around me as he turned his back on the gunman. Looking away from his Kevlar chest I glanced at the mugger that attacked me. He was passed out against the opposite building. I heard the gun stop firing and his arms dropped away from my body. Looking up I watched him fight against the mob's enforcer as he forced him back. The gun got up only to rush Batman as I backed away. Watching Batman fight that man was like watching a dancer perform an extremely difficult routine, it was almost breath taking. Batman dropped the guy as another car drove up. Looking up I saw two more guys got out of the second car_**. "Give me your hand."**_ Looking at Batman and the enforcers who had pulled out guns noticing who it was I found myself staring into his blue eyes. _**"Come on."**_ Shaking away any hero worship thought I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt one of his arms go around my waist again. I watched him pull a gun from his belt and fire at something. "Uh I hate to rush the rescue but shouldn't we be going before the mob's enforcers kill us." He connected the gun to his belt. _**"Hold on tight."**_ Closing my eyes I felt the air rush over me. A second later I felt something solid under my feet once again.

Opening my eyes I backed away from him only to find us on the roof of my apartment building. "How did you…?" _**"I've been keeping an eye on you Ms. O'Connor."**_ Glancing away from the panorama view of the city I stared at him wide-eyed. "I don't know if I should happy or freaked by that." He moved closer as I looked him in the eye seeing something familiar reflecting back at me. _**"You shouldn't be walking alone at night. It's not safe."**_ He turned and walked to the ledge as I chased after him. "I know but I didn't have a choice. And why would you care about a reporter who is trying to bring down the mob anyway. I thought you would be happy with someone giving you a hand in that department." He stopped but refused to look at me. "_**We both may want the same thing but unlike me you're going to get yourself killed."**_ I rolled my eyes at the familiar line. "You know I've been intimidated by mobsters, criminals, freaky drill sergeants and meta-humans I'm not afraid of a man that dresses up in black Kevlar and a mask shaped like a bat." He grunted in annoyance. "I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you but I could have gotten out of it on my own." _**"Or ended up dead in the river I'm not going to say it again. You'll get kill if you keep this up."**_ I sighed. "Look Batman I appreciate the dark knight rescuing me from a near mob abduction but this doesn't happen every night." He didn't say anything, if anything I think he got more upset. "Look I know that you work alone but if you ever need help. I work at the Gazette, my name is Danielle O'Connor." _**"I don't need help."**_ I nodded. "Then just in case you do that's where I'll be. Goodnight and thanks again." I turned and walked over to the roof access door. With one final look I watched him swing to the next building. "Stay safe." With that I opened the door and walked inside.

Hearing something buzz I opened my eyes to see my alarm clock flashing 6:30am. Sighing I reached over to turn it off when someone or something started banging on my apartment door. Shoving my blankets aside I climbed out of bed and shuffled to the door. Avoiding my furniture and other things I glanced out the peephole only to see Bruce Wayne standing in my hallway grinning. Groaning I unlocked the door and opened it to stare at the happy billionaire. "What are you doing here?" Smiling even more he walked into my apartment as I closed the door behind him. "I brought you some coffee." Gingerly taking the caffeinated beverage from him I sniffed it before taking a sip. I sighed as the heavenly warm vanilla latte ran down my throat. "Thank you. Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here. I thought the plan was to meet at the airport." Stepping away from the door I walked into my kitchen sipping my coffee as I gathered a couple of papers for research purposes as I set my coffee down. "I figure I save you the trouble and gas by picking you up." Smiling I really looked at him. "Thanks but I'm fairly certain I could have made it to the airport all by myself. I am a big girl after all." Smiling he walked over as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Well if I waited to see you at the airport then I would have denied myself the pleasure at seeing what you wear to bed." I glanced down and groaned at the Batman boxer set I threw on after being rescued by the Dark Knight himself. "Have you always been a fan?" "They were a gift from a friend who I will be killing slowly if I ever see him again."

He laughed stepping closer. "I didn't mean to upset you." I shrugged it off. "You didn't. I had a long night and… well if it wasn't for Batman you would be leaving for Metropolis by yourself." Walking away from the kitchen I moved toward my bedroom when I felt someone touch me. I turned to see Bruce holding my arm. "What happen?" I sighed looking at him. "I was working late and started to walk home when some guy jumped me a block from my apartment. He shoved a gun in my face and asked for my purse." "Did you give it to him?" I looked at him surprised. "No. I punched him and tried to make a run for it but he pulled me back only to lay a knife against my throat. That was when Batman showed up."

I ran my hand up and down my arm trying to remain calm but he gently touched my chin as I looked him in the eye. "What happen after that Danielle?" "While Batman was taking care of the mugger I tried to run but one of Maroni's goons grabbed me from behind and tried to shove me into an unmarked car. I kicked the guy and before two more goons could attack he grabbed me. One minute I was on the ground the next I was standing on the roof of my building with him lecturing me about walking around Gotham at night." "Are you alright?" I nodded looking into those baby blues. "I was raised by a three star general, a man dressed in black rubber and a couple of goons don't scare me. I can take care of myself Bruce." I felt his thumb run over the back of my hand. "I just don't want to see you get hurt." "I won't. Now you hang out for a few while I get dress." I kissed his cheek and walked into my bedroom. "Hey Bruce." He turned and smiled. "Yes?" "If you're hungry there are a couple of blueberry muffins in the basket on the counter. Thanks for the coffee." He nodded as I closed the door.

Hearing the door close I slowly looked around the apartment noticing a couple of photos of Danielle with other people. Picking up a picture frame I smiled seeing a slightly younger Danielle smiling with two other girls. One was a blond with short hair while the other had medium brown hair. Putting the frame down, I noticed another of photo her but she was with a tall man with dark hair and the blond again. The man had his arm wrapped around her waist while she leaned into him. Of course there was a photo of her and Oliver dressed in formal wear as well as photo of her and an older man dressed in a military uniform. Turning away I spotted a basket of muffins on her island. Sauntering over I flipped the card over and smirked. _"Danielle. Enjoy the muffins and please eat at least one of them before you chase off on your next story like Chloe. –Mrs. Kent."_ I wasn't aware she knew Senator Kent. Glancing over the counter I noticed a couple of files on Batman, the Scarecrow, Joker, the Green Arrow and someone called the Blur littering the counter. Shaking my head I spotted an unlabeled file. Opening it I scanned the file picking up several mentions of meteors, Smallville, infected individuals and labs. "Bruce I'm ready when you are." Closing the file I turned to see Danielle standing in the doorway of her bedroom. She wore a pair of dark jeans, a black t shirt and a dark grey jacket with a pair of black boots. "Everything alright you look like you've seen a ghost?" Shaking my head I walked over and brushed my hand over her cheek while she smiled. "You look even more beautiful in this then your pajamas." She rolled her eyes. "If I didn't know any better I would think you're flirting with me." Smiling I moved closer. "So flattery doesn't work but coffee does?" She smiled as she walked past me. "Coffee is my Achilles heel."

I smiled while she poured some coffee into a travel mug. "You have some interesting hobbies." She glanced at me confused. "What?" "Batman, Green Arrow and the Blur where exactly do billionaires fit in with your vigilante club O'Connor?" She glanced at the files and quickly shoved them into a black messenger bag. "Yeah well we all have our secrets." "Yours seem to revolve around vigilantes." She glanced at me. "I would think of them as superheroes that stop creeps like the Scarecrow and Joker." I nodded noticing her bags waiting near the door. "You ready to go." "Yeah." I helped her with her things as she checked her apartment. "So what are you going to do for a week while I catch up with my cousins?" "Maybe relax and take in the sights of the Midwest." "Or you can spend the week getting to know a few of my friends and my family while being a normal person for once." "Or I could do that." I placed my hand on her back guiding her from her apartment.

Smiling I watched her lock up her apartment before swing a black messenger bag over her shoulder with a dark blue travel bag on her arm. Taking the larger and smaller suitcase I followed her to the elevator. "Thanks for coming with me." "If it wasn't for you repeatedly asking me I wouldn't be seeing my cousins for the first time in two years. If anything I should be thanking you." I nodded as the elevator doors opened. Stepping in I heard a beeping nose, her phone. "Was it business or pleasure?" She smiled pulling her phone out of her bag. I watched her slid the phone open and sigh. "Defiantly not pleasure." Glancing at her I watched her brow crease in annoyance. "Want to talk about it?" She shrugged putting her phone away. "It's nothing important just my cousin asking for advice on something." "She must really trust you." She nodded reluctantly. "Yeah she does." The doors opened and she remained quite.

Walking out of the elevator she took my arm pulling me through the lobby only to stop once we got outside. A couple hundred of emotions crossed her face before she stared up at me annoyed. "You didn't have to...?" "Good morning Ms O'Connor. I see Mr. Wayne offered to help you." She took a deep breath and smiled at him before shooting me a death glare. "Good morning Mr. Pennyworth. Yes surprisingly accepting his offer to go to Metropolis got him to lift a finger after a few threats of unfaltering photos." He smiled. Walking forward he took her bags from me. "I will have to keep your suggestion in mind if he's out late before an important meeting." She laughed as we placed her things in the trunk. "Let's get you into the car before you have him writing articles about me." She looked up and smiled at me. "Aw are you afraid that Gotham won't respect you if a couple of secrets come out." I moved closer to her as I opened the back door. "Only the embarrassing ones and he was sworn to secrecy." She smiled lightly kissing my cheek. "I'll find out eventually." I smiled as she slipped into the car with me close behind. Alfred closed the door and slipped behind the wheel. "Mr. Pennyworth?" "Alfred Miss." She smiled even brighter. "Alfred?" He glanced at her in the rearview mirror. "Yes Miss?" "Do you think we have time to get some coffee?" I groaned as Alfred smiled. "Mister Wayne?" "We better make it two for the flight." She smiled even more as we buckled ourselves in. "You are a life saver Alfred." He really smiled as he pulled away from Danielle's building.

Two hours later we touched down in Metropolis and I smiled. "Master Bruce I think you should wake the young lady." I light brushed my fingers over her cheek as she moved further into my arms while Alfred walked away. "It's time to wake up princess." Her eyes opened slowly before focusing on me. "Did we land?" I nodded brushing her hair behind her ear as she smiled a sleepy smile. "We did." She quickly glanced down and blushed noticing how close we were. Moving away she quickly stretched her arms over her head. "I guess flying billionaire really has some perks. No one interrupts you while you're sleeping." I nodded as she stood gathering her jacket and bags. She turned and flashed me a flirtatious joking smile. "Are you coming or what?" Smiling I stood and followed her off the plane. "So now that we're in Metropolis what do you want to do?" She turned smiling at me. "Before you even ask Alfred searched for coffee shops before the plane landed." "You are my brand new hero Bruce." She took my arm as we climbed into the back of a limo. "Miss I believe you wanted this." She glanced at him smiling taking the coffee from him. "I asked one of the flight attendants." "Thank you." She took a slow sip smiling. "What on earth would Bruce do without a friend like you?" "Well I know for a fact that he wouldn't be able to find his socks." She giggled while I shook my head. "Well if he gives you any trouble then you can move in with me." "I'll think about it Miss." "Now you're stealing my oldest friend right from under me." She just drank her coffee watching Metropolis pass us by.

The limo stopped a second later and I found myself staring up at the most expensive hotel around. I gulped as I gracefully stepped out of the limo. "You can't be serious. I would have been happy sticking it out with my cousins." He took a deep breath and guided me into the Metropolis's Plaza lobby. "You are my friend and none of my friends stick it out with their cousins if I can help it." I closed my eyes in annoyance as we stepped up to the desk as that fake smile appeared. "Hello I have a reservation under Wayne." The girl stared at us surprise for a second. "Yes, of course Mr. Wayne." Shaking her head she quickly typed something into her computer. "Why do you have to shock so many people?" Bruce smiled at me. "Because I can, what's your excuse?" Rolling my eyes we looked at the desk assistant. "The presidential and queen suite were decorated the way you asked and waiting for you." She looked up and the ever helpful smile came out. "Do you need assistance with your bags?" "Yes thank you." She nodded as she motioned a bellboy over. I looked at Bruce surprised. "Please tell me you didn't…" "You're my guest." "And as your guest I can pay for my own hotel room." I watched him take a deep breath ignoring the other guest. "Danielle I want to do this for you." "I'm paying you back." That half smile came out. "We'll see." Sighing I watched Alfred walk in with a bellboy pulling our bags in. "Bruce?"

Holding the key cards in his hand he looked at me slightly confused. "What is it?" How can you tell a guy that you really aren't ready to jump back down the rabbit hole into the land of Billionaires? "It's nothing I was just wondering if you can you have them put my bags in my room." Caution and over protection covered his face as I overly smiled at him. "Danielle?" I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "I was kind of hoping that you wouldn't mind if I ran over to the Daily Planet to see one of my cousins. It will only take an hour, two tops." He gave me an half barely there smile. "Which one is the key to the queen's suite?" The desk assistant just pointed to the key in his right hand. Before I could reach for the key he pulled me forward by my jacket and slipped it into my pocket. "You need to be back by 5pm." Intrigued I looked up at him. "What happens at 5pm?" He really smiled. "We Ms O'Connor are going to dinner because yesterday you turned me down." "I refused on principle but if you want to deal with me after working hours instead of just at Luthor's shindig this week then fine." "I haven't gotten rid of you yet." "Because you don't know how and I kind of like enlightening your dull gray life." I gently kissed his cheek and hiked my bag up on my shoulder. With a final smile I walked out of the lobby as Alfred shook his head. "Keep him in check until I get back." "I certainly will Miss." I walked out of the lobby heading for the Daily Planet with a big smile.

Ten minutes later and two cups of coffee in hand I walked into the basement of the Daily Plant looking for my amazing cousin. "Hey." A guy with leer smile stopped to look at me. "What can I do for you miss?" Rolling my eyes at his hopeless attempt I glanced around for Chloe. "I'm looking for my cousin Chloe Sullivan. The guy at the front desk said she works down here." "Yeah she's over there. Look if you're not doing…" "Sorry but can't talk I have a family member to see." Darting around him I sprinted over and sat down at Chloe's desk quietly drinking my fifth cup of coffee while watching the masses scurry by. Sipping my coffee I looked up and saw Chloe walk in with Clark right behind her. "Hey." "Hey." "I never thought I'd utter these words, but you don't look so hot." "I would have to agree with Chloe, Kent you like something my dad wrangled up on one of his survival training missions."

They both stopped and smiled while I smirked. "What? You wake up at 6:30am and fly for a couple of hours to see your cousins only to get stared at by her. Where is the appreciation?" Clark started to sniffle. Reaching for a tissue I held it up in front of his face. "Cover your nose Kent." He took the tissue and sneezed. "Thanks." I nodded smiling. "No problem Kent." He smiled. "How long are you going to be in town Danielle?" "Just a week my boss kind of forced me to take a mini-vacation when he found out I was skipping lunch on the job." "Danni…" "Look I know what you're going to say and I'm sorry. But Gotham is nothing like Star City and it just kind of happens when you're running around digging up the biggest dirt you can on the various crime bosses." "I was going to say that I wish you can stay for more than a week but its due able." We shared a smile until Clark said "Have you seen Lois yet?"

I looked at both of them confused. "Is there a reason why I need to see my older cousin other than to shake her some sense into her for making fun of you Clark?" He glared at us while we smiled. "She thinks a barn door tried to kill her rather then it being a freak weather storm." I sighed getting what they were saying. Mad dog Lane was back and ready for action. "Ahh, Mad Dog Lane has returned." "It was a full force attack." Chloe and I just glared at Clark while he shrugged. "You two really need time apart from each other don't you?" He nodded while Chloe and I shared a smile. "So you two want me to stop her before she digs a little too far." "I'll buy you a week worth of coffee." We just looked at him before sighing. "Fine, I'll take Lois detail but only because it means I can avoid the real reason for me being here." Clark glanced at me as I picked up my purse. "Why are you even here Clark?" "I'm taking Chloe to lunch." I just nodded looking at them. They were hiding something. Mainly because Chloe refused to look me in the eye and that's usually when she is lying. Shrugging it away I kissed Chloe's cheek and gave her a hug. I picked up my coffee and glanced at Clark. "Alright I'll see ya guys later but I want to know what is going on Chloe. And that goes double for you Kent." They both nodded as I kissed Clark's cheek. I turned to walk when I stopped. "Hey Clark, how are you?" He turned and smiled at me with those baby blues. "Yes?" "If I don't see your mom before you do tell her I said thank you for all those muffins. They really kept me going through the week." "I will. And I'm glad you're here." Nodding I walked out of the Daily Planet with my phone in hand.

Weaving my way through the number of people walking back and forth on the main streets of Metropolis I tried to get a hold of Lois. "Hey Lois it's me your loveable and sense driven Cousin Danielle. Look I'm just calling to tell you that I'm in Metropolis and that if you have a couple of hours to spare I would like to get together to talk. Just give me a call and we figure out a place to meet before five. I love you Lo." I hung up my phone and walked past a tall blonde man dressed in designer clothes. My phone range as I smiled to myself. Removing my phone from my pocket I slid it open to find a text message from Bruce. You have a standing appointment at one of the dress shops in the Plaza if you want it. Just take it as a gift for keeping me sane. It's at 5:30pm. Shaking my head I kept walking never taking the time to apologize for walking into Oliver Queen aka the Green Arrow. "Danielle?" I stopped at third and looked behind me the second I heard someone call my name but I didn't see anyone I could recognize. Shaking it off the encounter I just kept walking while my cell phone rang. Picking it up I couldn't help but smirk at the caller ID. "Hey Lo, I was wondering if you wanted to get some lunch seeing that I'm in town and everything?" _"If you can promise coffee then I can meet you in an hour." _"How does a double latte sound?" _"Heavenly. See you in a few cuz."_ I hung up and called Bruce to inform him of the slight change in plans for the next couple of hours.

After an hour lunch and ten minute trip to find a latte for Lois we were walking back to her car. "I don't see how Chloe thinks it can just be a freak weather thing? That barn door nearly killed me and it was completely sunny when it happened." I shook my head at my older cousin. "Well maybe it was just a freak weather thing Lo. It happens all the time and that's why it's never reported on." She glared at me as I sighed. "Look not to get all middle cousin on your disagreement with Chlo but maybe just maybe you should take a step back and really look at the picture before you plaster it all over the Daily Planet." She sighed and smiled wrapping her arm around my shoulders. "So we never got around to you telling me why you are here anyway?" "A friend asked me to Luthor Jr's party and in return I get to spend a week in Metropolis with my two favorite cousins and farm boy."

She smiled as I wrapped my arm around her middle. "Have you seen Chloe?" "I did and she explained your story to me. Now if you want to show me said barn door then you have to wait until tomorrow because I have to get ready for dinner." She smirked down at me. I think Uncle Sam gave her lessons in using that look because it looked vaguely like his and my dad's glare. "You are staying here for a week with your mystery friend?"I nodded with a smile. "You know I will find out who he is eventually." "And probably kill or hurt yourself in the process." "So to stop that from happening you should just tell me now." I threaded my arm through her arm. "Sorry but you are not getting anything from me." She rolled her eyes somewhat amused. "I'll keep bothering you until you tell me." "Well then I guess we just have to wait and see if you guess right." She sighed reluctantly. "Where do I have to drop you off?" "The Metropolis Plaza." She really looked at me as I slipped into her car. "Come on I have like an hour before I go pumpkin." "Well we can't leave Prince Charming waiting." "I thought Cinderella was your favorite Disney Princess Lo." Her glare hardens. "Hey don't go general on me missy if you forgotten my dad's a general to and I can be just as glary. Now lets jet I have a dinner to look fabulous for." She pulled out of the parking spot and onto the mean streets of Metropolis.

With Lois dropping me off I made it with time to spare. Taking a deep breath I tried to decide if I should just call Bruce to see which store he made the reservation for or walk up to the desk to find out. Not wanting to deal with the billionaire ego I chose the desk. I walked over to the desk smiling at the male desk assistant. "Hi I'm staying in the queen suite and I have a reservation with one of the stores but I can't remember which one." The man looked at me confused before smiling. "Miss I think…" "Look sweetie. My name is Danielle O'Connor and I'm a guest here with Bruce Wayne and if you don't tell me what I asked. Then I would hate to have your hotel not have any other guest from Gotham after the Gazette discovers how unfriendly your employees are." He took a deep breath before nodding. "You have a standing appointment with Madam Selena. I will have a bellboy show you to the store." I smiled with a nod. "Thank you." He nodded as a young man walked over smiling. "Miss O'Connor?" I smiled at the younger man. "Yes and please call me Danielle." With a nod he guided me to the store where I spent an hour picking out a dress for dinner with no idea where we were going. After shopping they styled and basically gave me the overall treatment of a life time. But whenever I tried to ask how much it was I received blank stares and no answers.

With my dress bag over my arm I walked into the elevator an hour later to notice a tall blond standing beside me dressed in dark trousers and a stripped black shirt. Rocking back on my boots I glanced up at the floor number realizing that I had a couple more minutes until I reached mine. "Is it your first time in Metropolis?" I shook my head no. "Actually no this is one of my several travels to the city. What about you? Are you a first timer or just passing through to your next stop?" He shrugged shifting closer to me. "Actually I just moved in. My name is…." The elevator stopped and the doors opened. "Well this is my floor." I walked out of the elevator and smiled back at him. "See you around." I started to walk toward my room. "I hope so." My cheeks redden a little as I opened the door to my room and stepped inside. Setting my dress, shoes and other garments down on my overly large bed I started to change when my room phone rang. Walking over I picked it up. "Hello?" **"I got word from the desk that you took the appointment."** "Yes because I realized that I didn't bring anything that Bruce Wayne would approve for dinner." He laughed as I started to undress to my last layer of clothes. **"Do I get to approve it now?"** Sighing I slipped out of my simple white bra and underwear only to slip on black panties and a matching garter belt. "Sorry no you have to wait like everyone else." **"Damn. I was calling to say that I will be waiting for you in the lobby around 7pm." **"I'll be there but now I have to go to finish getting ready." **"Alright but I'll be counting the minutes." **"Goodbye Bruce." I hung up the phone and went back to getting dressed for dinner.

Taking a deep breath I hung up and glanced at Alfred. "Is Ms O'Connor well?" Smiling I glanced at him. "Yes. Did Oliver leave alright?" "He did. Is it wise to bring him into your relationship with Ms O'Connor?" Sighing I walked over to my bag and opened it to find my Batman equipment staring back at me. "I need to know what he knows about her and vice versa." "Wouldn't it be easier if you ask her sir?" Closing the bag I looked at Alfred. "Maybe but I can't chance it as Bruce Wayne. I'll have to do this one as Batman." "As you wish Master Bruce." I watched him turn and leave as I got ready for dinner with Danielle.

A few minutes to 7pm I walked out of the elevator and into the lobby to find Bruce sitting near the door reading a newspaper. Taking a deep breath I wrapped my midnight blue shall around my shoulders as I walked over. "Why aren't you Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Enterprise's and Prince of Gotham?" He looked up as I smiled at him. "Only if you're Danielle O'Connor the star reporter of the Gotham Gazette and my dinner date of the evening." Setting the paper aside he stood with a smile. "Are you ready?" Taking a deep breath I slipped my arm through his. "Ready and waiting Bruce." Smiling I followed him outside. "So I was thinking we try French quiescence tonight with a little dancing if you're up for it." "As long as dinner is not alive, swimming and fish like I'm game." He squeezed my hand leading me to a waiting car. Somewhat intimidated by the whole thing I quietly got into the front seat as he closed the door behind me. I buckled myself as he climbed into the driver seat. "You don't have to go to extremes for me." He smiled gently taking my hand in his. "I know which is why this is last year's model and I only rented it for the week." I just shook my head as he started the car. "Besides you're lucky I got a spear. At least you can drive this one to see your cousins while I'm dealing with Luthor here." "Aren't you an over a achiever today." "I can assure you that it only happens when I find something worthy of my attention and you my dear are worthy of so much more than just my attention." Giggling quietly he drove away from the hotel toward the restaurant.

He pulled up and I groaned at the number of photographers lined outside the restaurant. Not again. I turned my head and looked at him as he stopped in front of the vale. "Are you sure about this?" He reached for my hand and gently kissed my fingers. "Just stay close to me and don't look directly into the camera flash." I nodded wetting my lips. "I'm a reporter for Gotham City Gazette and I can do this." Bruce smiled letting go of my hand. I watched him get out and walk around to my side. He opened the door and helped me out before handing the keys to the vale. Smiling I smoothed out the invisible wrinkles of my dress as the thousands of camera flashes started along with shouts. "You think being around cameras I would be used to this." He smiled looping my arm through his. "I hardly doubt it. Come on dinner and light dancing waits for us." With a strong hold I found myself following him toward the front door. "The only dancing I will be doing to night is in my dreams." With a laugh and a smile he pulled me closer as we walked into the restaurant.

Unlike lunch yesterday there were no whispers or leers just a quite acceptance. A waiter showed us to a table and placed two menus on the table. I felt Bruce behind me as I allowed him to remove my wrap before handing it to the waiter. I watched him walk away as I unintentionally smoothed the wrinkles out of my black silk dress. Setting my clutch down, I shrived feeling his warm hand against my bare back. "You didn't have to wear this." I looked up at him with a smile as he pulled my chair out for me. Taking a seat I noticed the dark look he was wearing. "Why would you say something like that?" He gently pushed my seat in. "You already have my attention. This dress just makes me want to keep touching you thus distracting me even more." His knuckles brushed down the length of my spin as I turned my head to smile at him. "If you think this was for you then you're mistaken" "Yeah Bruce, not everything is for you even if you think it is."

Gulping at the sound of that voice I turned to see Oliver standing two feet away smiling with another brunette super model on his arm. "Oliver… I thought you weren't going to be in Metropolis until later in the week." He shrugged moving closer to us. "I decided I couldn't wait. It's nice to see you again Bruce." They shook hands as I tried not to fidget. "Whatever it is it has to be important to drag you away from Gotham." "I could say the same for you Oliver." They dropped hands as I quietly reached up to take Bruce's hand in mine. "So what brings you to Metropolis with Ms O'Connor?" "I have some interests to take care of and Danielle graciously accepted my offer to come." "It's nice to see you Oliver." He nodded looking Bruce and me over. Please for once get the hint and leave Oliver. "We should catch up tomor…" "Why don't we talk now? I doubt Bruce will mind and I'm sure Stephanie wouldn't." I glanced at Bruce noticing the brooding, annoyed and fake smile. "Of course." Bruce motioned to the waiter before asking him to add another table and chairs. Once they noticed it was Oliver it was done without question. Gripping Bruce's hand I looked up at him apologetic. "I'm sorry. I never thought…" Bruce bent down and lightly kissed my temple. "You had no idea this would happen it's alright." The waiters walked away as Oliver and Stephanie sat down to join us.

A couple of hours later and a few annoying quips from Stephanie I felt Bruce's knuckles brush against the back of my neck. "How did you two meet?" Blinking at the sudden question I glanced at a semi-annoyed Oliver. I shyly glanced at Bruce as he really smiled at me. "Drake threatened me with my job if I didn't cover his conference so I went like any good reporter." "Somehow I doubt you went off without a fight Danni." I shrugged off Oliver's comment knowing that he was trying to get to me. "Once there Mr. Fox presented Wayne Enterprise's new project and Bruce answered a few questions." Bruce's fingers gently started to message my neck as I picked up my wine glass. "You dug a little too far with some of them." I shrugged as Oliver took a sip of his wine as I put mine down. "Anyway after the presentation Bruce asked me a few questions of his own. We talked and I declined his dinner invention. He surprised me at my desk and asked to go to lunch with Drake nearby. While we were out he asked me if I wanted to come to Metropolis with him and here I am." "I also asked you something else." I raised my eyebrow at him taking a sip of my wine. "What was the second question?" I wet my lips as Bruce's fingers moved down my neck sensually as Oliver noticed the discomfort. "It couldn't have been that embarrassing Danielle. I mean we're all friends here." I took a bigger sip from my wine glass as I heard Bruce say "She agreed to go to Lex's party with me."

I felt Oliver's stare before I saw it, he always did have a problem with sharing. "So Stephanie what do you do a living?" Oliver cut her off before she could form the words. "You said no to me to go with Bruce Wayne." Looking at him I sighed setting my glass down. "Oliver this is not the time or the place to be discussing this." He just stared at me. "This place is perfectly acceptable as any?" "Oliver!" With a warning he ignored I heard "Beside I'm sure Bruce would like to know the answer." I glanced up to find Bruce look annoyed and frustrated. "It's not that I expected this to happen but it did. I'm sorry for not mentioning it but…" He just looked at me for a second. "So am I. I'm sorry for interrupting your evening." He and Stephanie stood as I stared at them surprised. "Oliver please just let me explain." He went into business mode. "It's always been a pleasure to see you Bruce. If your free tomorrow I was wondering if I could pick your brain about a project I'm developing." Bruce stood and held his hand out to him. "I'll see you tomorrow." They shook hands tensely. I watched Oliver and his date walk away as Bruce sat down. "Still want to dance?" Bruce sighed as I leaned back against my chair exhausted after that little tee' tee.

We went back to the hotel and said goodbye at my door. I let my clutch and wrap fall onto one of the armchairs. Leaning against said chair I removed my shoes hearing someone land on my balcony. Softly walking over to the doors I saw him standing there just looking at me. "Make sure you wipe your feet." I heard the doors open and him walk inside as I pulled my hair out of its stylish up-do. _**"A little update would have been nice Oracle or where you going to leave your relationship with Wayne out."**_ Turning around I glared at him. "I left it out because I didn't think my romantic life merits an update Arrow. What arrangement we have is to find any information on Lex's pet projects which I did." Picking up my bag from the coffee table I pulled the file I had on Lex out only to shove it into his hands. He looked at it before looking at me. _**"This is it?"**_ Taking a deep breath I stared at him. "That is what I could find out at the moment. Now leave Bruce out of this." He moved closer while I stood my ground. _**"You should have thought of that before you brought him into this." **_Nodding I balled my fist and punched him in the jaw. He touched the spot I punched only to stare at me. _**"Well I'll give you this. You have a hell of a right hook princess."**_ "Why do you care if I have a relationship with him_**?" "Well... well because he will just distract you from the mission."**_ I rolled my eyes. "Don't confuse me with you." I turned my back on him only to feel his warm fingers against my back. I closed my eyes feeling the leather of his gloves against my bare skin. _**"Danielle I'm sorry but…"**_ I turned around and glared at him. "But what! You can have anyone but the moment I find someone you're… Why do you even care? You were the one that said we couldn't be together because the mission was too important and now that I find…" I watched him remove his sunglass as I tried to hold back tears. _**"Why did it have to be Bruce?"**_

I slowly looked at him as he took my face in his hands. "God damn it Oliver I didn't do this to damage your ego alright it just happened. People move on with their lives and their feelings change." He stepped closer to me switching off the voice distorter. "Just why did it have to be him?" "Because he isn't you and before you get worried about a pending wedding I don't even know how I really feel about him." "When I saw you with him… I shouldn't have put the mission before you. I'm sorry." Closing my eyes I wet my lips. "You were right to." I opened my eyes to see a dark look in his eyes. "No I wasn't. I know we can work together and…" "You nearly lost it when I was kidnapped by the mob. I knew that I couldn't watch you go through that pain again so I kept my distance. We're both at fault for what happened but it needed to happen." I felt his fingers run over my hair before cupping my cheek. I looked up just in time to feel his lips against mine. Gripping his arms tightly I felt his hands brush against my hips before pulling me close. I slid my hands up his arms, around his shoulders only to pull his hood down as I slid my fingers into his hair. One of his hands moved from my hips to my back pulling me so close that even air couldn't pass between us. Pulling back I took a few deep breaths before meeting his eyes. "I would've stayed if…" I lightly touched his face. "You wouldn't have let me go." His fingers brushed against my bare back. "Danielle I…" I shook my head no placing my index finger over his lips. "You needed to find yourself and so did I. I love my life in Gotham and I am so proud of you but we can't be together and you know that." He gave me a half smile as I lowered my finger to the dimple in his chin. "We were amazing together. Hell we can still be." I shook my head smiling up at him. "Yeah but…" "Within a month we will be either tying the knot or breaking up." I nodded lowering my hands to his shoulders. "You're not my Robin Hood Ollie." A look of disbelief and sarcasm crossed his face. "But Bruce is a keeper? The dude doesn't even smile." I sighed taking a step back. "That's not fair." He groaned annoyed.

"I guess we're always going to be friends then." I nodded as he brushed his knuckles against my cheek. Looking up I smiled at him as I placed my hand over his. "I couldn't have asked for a better best friend then you." He nodded. "My threat still stands. If he hurts you I'm putting an arrow in his ass." I nodded as I backed away from him. "Thank you." We stared at each other until a police siren passed by. "They're playing your song." Slipping his hood up, putting his sunglasses on and flipping the voice distorter a smirk appeared._** "And you know how I love to dance."**_ "Go get them Green Arrow. He pulled an arrow from his quiver and fired it out my balcony. _**"Don't wait up princess."**_ With that he was gone. "Stay safe Ollie." Closing the balcony doors I got ready for bed.

I waited until he left her room before following him to a burglary in progress. Watching him from a safe distance I noticed a few things that were very familiar. He swung out before the police arrived only to move onto the next target. Taking a care of a few things I dropped down onto Oliver's balcony. Slowly opening the doors I walked inside. Looking around I noticed a photograph. Picking it up I felt my anger build. It was of Danielle and Oliver. He had his arms around her as she smiled up at him dressed in an emerald dress that hugged her body. Once I set the photo down I turned my attention to the room. Noticing the clock face that dominated part of the room I pulled out a hand held scanner and placed it on his desk while someone came up. Moving into the darkness I waited. The elevator stopped and I watched the Green Arrow walk into the room. He pushed his hood back and removed his sunglasses as I smiled. I wonder if Danielle knows Oliver is the Green Arrow.

"Yes I want to make sure I have all the information you have on him. Thank you." He hung up and dropped his phone on the desk. "Whoever you are come out?" _**"Maybe I like hiding."**_ "Yeah well I was never a big fan of hide and seek. So I suggest you come out before I make you." Moving away from the darkness I watched him reach for his bow. "I'm not afraid of you." _**"You should be."**_ He turned and aimed his bow at me while I held a batarage. "You're a long ways away from Gotham City Batman." I just smirked. _**"So are you Queen. Or should I be calling you Green Arrow?"**_ I don't know who reacted first but I winced as the arrow landed in my shoulder. Looking up I smiled a small smile of satisfaction at the cut on his arm from my batarange. "What do you want?" Picking up my scanner I moved toward the balcony_**. "Stop using Danielle O'Connor to do your dirty work."**_ "Isn't it her choice? I can't help it that she wants to help me a little more than a guy that dresses up like a bat." With one final glare I jumped off his balcony before flying into the sky.

The next day I woke up to an amazing breakfast and a photo of Bruce and I on the front page of the Daily Planet. "Crap." Quickly getting dressed I tried Chloe but only got her voicemail. "This cannot be happening again." I hung up and tried again but got someone knocking my door instead. Closing my cell I slowly walked over and with a quick look I opened it to find Bruce on the other side. "I see you saw the paper this morning?" He nodded as I stepped aside to let him into the room. "I'm sorry Bruce I never thought they would jump on it so quickly." He didn't say anything as he slowly walked around the room paying more attention to it than me. "Is everything alright Bruce?" He turned and smiled at me. "I have a couple of meetings I have to attend but I wanted to tell you that the car is ready for you whenever you wanted to use it." Blinking I stared at him. "Yeah, unless you have something planned for this evening I was thinking about heading out to Smallville to see Senator Kent and a few other people." He nodded moving toward me. Watching him I felt his hand brush against my cheek. He brushed his knuckles against my skin a couple of times before looking me in the eye. "I'll straighten things out here. You enjoy your afternoon." I nodded smiling I wrapped my arms around his back hugging him. "I am sorry." He just kissed my temple hugging me back. "I know. But if you ask me I think you look better than me." I laughed pulling away from him. "I should probably let you go." He nodded and with a quick kiss he left me alone. I opened my hand to find blood. Glancing at the door once more I sighed. "What are you hiding from me?" Turning I walked into the bathroom to wash my hand before I left for Smallville.

I walked into my suite to find Alfred glaring at me disappointed. "Did you find out what you needed last night instead of asking the girl?" Groaning I removed my jacket and sighed when I noticed blood on my shirt. "She and Oliver had a relationship. How far it went I don't know but he's using her to get something for him." I noticed the look of disappointment on his face as he helped me out of my shirt. "You pulled your stitches sir." I groaned in pain as Alfred stitched me back up. "I need to find out what Oliver is having Danielle find." He didn't say anything as someone knocked on the door. Pulling away I walked over and opened the door to find Danielle standing there ready to knock again. Her face changed from surprise to fear and shock. "Oh my god what happened to you?" She reached out to touch my left shoulder but I took her hand in mine. "It was just a fencing accident." She slowly nodded but I could tell that she didn't believe me. "Well it must have been some sword." "It was." I tried to get her to smile. "I thought you were heading out to Smallville." I stepped back as she entered the room. "I am but I wanted to say that I'm not ashamed of us being seen together. The photo just caught me off guard and I didn't know how you were going to react." Smiling I couldn't help but lightly touched her chin. "I couldn't be happier." She smiled and bridged the distance placing a light kiss against my lips. "After all this is over your taking me out on a real date Wayne." "I was planning on it O'Connor. Have a safe trip." With a smile and a goodbye to Alfred she was gone. "Are you going to tell her?" I released a deep breath. "I don't know."

I walked out of the elevator only to walk into someone. "Ow! Why don't you try watching where you're going mister?" "Nice to know you care sweetheart." Blinking I looked up to see Oliver holding his hand out to me. "Ollie, I'm sorry I didn't see you." He smiled as I placed my hand in his. "I can see that. What are you running from or should I ask who are you running from?" I rolled my eyes brushing off myself. "I'm not running from anything or anyone. I'm actually heading out to Smallville to see my cousins and a few friends. What are you doing here?" He touched my cheek as a smile crossed his lips. "I was hoping I could take a friend to breakfast." "Ollie I would love to but I'm… What happened to you?" Touching his right arm I pulled back to find blood on my finger tips. "It's nothing." "This isn't nothing really." She looked at me. "I just was up close and friendly with a knife." He shrugged. Quickly looking around I pulled pulling him toward an excluded corner. "If you wanted to go somewhere private Oracle all you had to do was ask." "Now is not the time for jokes Oliver. What happened to you? Last night you were fine and now you're sporting a cut. What happened?"

He took a deep breath before looking me in the eye. "Batman showed up and we had a slight disagreement about you helping me out." Blinking I stared at him in disbelief. "Batman did this to you." "Yep but lucky for me he forgot to pick up after himself." Confused I watched him pull a small copper tinted looking bat out of his jacket pocket. I took it from him and brushed my fingers over the detail noticing blood on one end. "He never leaves anything behind." "It seems like your Batman is getting sloppy sweetheart. I was going to ask if you could trace the manufacture." I shook my head before looking at him. "Did you notice anything distinguished about him?" "Not really but like I said he seemed to be really interested in you and I." I sighed slipping the bat toy into my purse. "I'll look into this." He nodded as I moved to leave our little corner but his hand on my wrist stopped me.

I turned and looked at him confused. "What is it Ollie?" I watched him wet his lips pulling me a bit close. "I know it's none of my business but this thing with Wayne. Are you sure he is what you want?" I sighed realizing that he must have seen the paper. "You saw the Daily Planet this morning didn't you?" He nodded slipping his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Nice photo of you but he really needs to learn how to smile." Shaking my head I looked up at him. "You're my best friend and I love you for looking out for me but I'm going to see Bruce whether you like it or not." "Fine but he does something to you I don't like I'm going to say I told you so." I rolled my eyes annoyed. "Walk me to my car. I have a couple of friends and family members to see before diving head first into the society circle again." He laughed wrapping his arm around my shoulders as we walked out of the Plaza smiling and talking.

Taking a deep breath I walked into the Talon and smiled when I spotted my cousins sitting together drinking a cup of coffee with Clark Kent. Repositioning my bag I walked over and smiled. "If this wasn't such a small town finding you three would have been hard." All of them looked up and smiled. "Danielle." Getting a hug from Chloe and Lois I pouted at Clark. "What no hug for your friend Clark. I did give you that tissue and all." Smiling he stood and hugged me as I rose up on my toes to return the favor. "Good to see you again Danielle. How was dinning with Bruce Wayne last night." Groaning I sat down and looked at the three of them. "Let's just say the Crusades went better then dinner. Can I get a double vanilla latte?" A waitress nodded as I looked at my small social circle of friends. "Want to talk about it?" I slowly looked at Lois surprised. "You want to talk about my love life." Lois shrugged as Chloe and Clark looked at her and then me. "What happened?" I sighed as the waitress walked over with my coffee. "We went out to dinner last night and things went south for about two hours." "Oh sweetie what happened?" Chloe reached over and placed her hand on mine as I smiled a little. "Maybe I should ignore all roads leading to happy ever after." "See what happens when you go out with a mystery guy." "Wait mystery guy?" "What? I thought you went out with Bruce Wayne last night. The Planet said you dinner together." Chloe, Lois and I stared at Clark annoyed. "You went out with Bruce Wayne!"

Sighing I glanced at Lois slightly embarrassed. "In my defense I was going to tell you." "When middle cousin?" Coughing to myself I briefly glanced at Chloe and Clark. "In a week after I was returned to Gotham." She glared at me annoyed. "Why didn't you say anything after the whole Star City debacle?" "Because you would have tried to fix everything like you did last time Lo. I'm a big girl and I need to make my own mistakes." "But making another mistake with a guy like that can seriously blacklist you into the next century. Haven't spending summers and living with The General taught you anything?" "Yes it has taught me to avoid situations like this. Lo I love you and I could never ask for a better cousin or person looking out for me but I need to live my life without you watching me like a hawk." She smirked as I took a sip of my coffee. "Fair enough but don't come crying to me when it falls apart." "Duly noted. Now someone tell me what to do with my afternoon while I hid away from the press." "I have to jet." I glanced up at Lois as she stood. "Why?" "I promised Mrs. Kent that I make copies of her proposal for her meeting this week. Believe me if I could stay and hang I would but I have to book it. Meet for coffee later?" I nodded getting a hug from her. She gave Chloe a hug and a laughing smile to Clark before leaving. "So what are we going to do?" Clark and Chloe looked at me.

Walking into the kitchen of the Kent farm was not what I had in mind but was what I needed. "Clark can you get… Danielle." I smiled at Mrs. Kent. "Hi Mrs. Kent, Clark should be in a second if you still need to ask him something. He and Chloe are talking about something so hush, hush that I doubt the cows know what it's about." She just smiled walking over to me. "It can wait. How are you?" "I'm fine." I smiled giving into her hug. The last time I saw Mrs. Kent it really felt like home compared to all of the air force bases I've lived on. Pulling back I blushed as she pushed a strain of hair behind my right ear. "What are you doing here?" I removed my purse from my shoulder and sat down at the island as she got something to drink for the both of us. "I'm actually attending the Luthor party with Bruce Wayne and hiding from Daily Planet Press at the same time." She smiled. "I saw the photo. You look beautiful as all ways." She placed a mug in front of me. I wrapped my fingers around the warm mug. "Thank you but according to Lois I should rethink kindling any romantic relationship with another billionaire. Because my relationship with Oliver Queen was all sunshine and rainbows but you know Lois when she sets her mind to something..." Mrs. Kent just looked at me. "What do you think?" I sighed. "I think I need to be sure that this is what I want instead of falling head first into another rabbit hole that I may not be able to dig myself out of." She placed her hand over mine. "Danielle you are an amazing young woman and I think the man you fall in love with is lucky to have you billionaire or not." I smiled. "Thanks and thank you for the muffins. I still can't figure out how you got them to me still warm." She just smiled as we calmly drank our coffee. Clark walked in with Chloe a few minute later smiling.

Spending my afternoon with Clark, his mom and Chloe was exactly what I needed because it pulled my attention away from my current problem. Chloe dropped me off back at the Talon so she could get something for Clark. Walking over to my car I reached into my bag to get my keys when I heard _"A Ferrari is a little out of the price range for a reporter from Gotham."_ Taking a deep breath I turned to find Lex Luthor smiling at me. "Shows how much you know about me." He calmly walked over as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Between you and me I thought Bruce had better taste then Oliver." "And I thought the town's princess knew better then to get involved with a Luthor. You may be able to fool this town but I've read and seen enough of the Luthor Empire to know when there is something to find. Now if you don't mind I have to go and talk to normal people." I turned to open the door but heard "I would hate to have Bruce discover that you had an unidentifiable man in your room last night." Taking a deep breath I looked at him annoyed. "That unidentifiable man was a reflection of a character from a television show I was watching but remind me to talk to Lana about boundaries for you." Smiling I opened my car door only to have it close on me. "I would hate to think of Bruce's reaction when he learns about your relationship with Oliver or how you know about my classified information." "Why don't you pick on someone who doesn't know what's behind the mask. Have a good day Lex." Opening the door I got into my car and drove away.

Taking a deep breath I pushed the lift doors opened and stepped into Oliver's loft. "Oliver Jonas Queen, get your ass down here this instant before I break all of your arrows!" _"What is with the yelling sweetheart?"_ I looked up to see Oliver standing over me on his circular staircase with a smile. "I don't have time for cat and mouse games Oliver get your ass down here right now before I start connecting Star City's leather clad humanitarian to the robberies in Metropolis." I crossed my arms over my chest as I glared up at him. "Fine just keep your pants on unless you don't want to." He came down as I paced back and forth. "What brought you here on this beautiful Saturday afternoon?" I stopped and looked at him completely serious. "Lex Luthor stopped me outside my cousin's apartment to ask me about the unidentifiable man in my room last night and me going through his classified files for you." Taking a deep breath he walked over to me placing his hands on my shoulders. "Lex can't trace anything back to you because you back tracked through a thousand of different servers. Whatever you did has even me confused so I doubt Lex will be able to figure it out?" I just stared at him. "But what if Lex Luthor finds out what we know about 33.1. What Lionel did to Chloe's safe house would be the least of our worries." He lightly touched my cheek. "Calm down. I won't let anything happen to you." "Look I'm all for helping someone who needs help but I would like to do it with my body parts intact." I turned to leave but he grabbed my wrist. Looking at him I felt a tear slid down my cheek.

He pulled me into a hug as I laid my head against his chest trying to stay calm. "As long as I'm around Lex can't hurt you." "You can't back that up if I'm in Gotham while you're here." He pulled back a little to look at me. "I promise you that I will protect you." I nodded relaxing into his arms. We stood like that for a few minutes until "If I had known a talk with Luthor would get you back in my arms I would have schedule something." Sighing I pulled back and really looked at Oliver as he smirked. "You know for a billionaire turn superhero with a green leather fetish you make a great pillow." He smiled brushing my bangs away from my right eye. "If that's the thanks I get for listening you ramble on about…" "Oh stop it. You know you love it when I come bragging in here only to drop a bomb giving you the chance to save me from a mini-meltdown." "Yeah I kind of do it gives me a chance to feel manly while inflating my ego." I smiled as the lift stopped and opened. We turned to see Bruce walk into the room. "I thought you were in Smallville for the day."

Stepping away from Oliver I forced a small smile as I glanced at Bruce. "I was but Oliver called asking if we could talk and it ended up with him apologizing for his behavior last night." Bruce just nodded looking at both of us but his attention stayed focused on Oliver. "I was wondering if you had the chance to look over that paperwork I sent over." Why do I feel like I walked into Trumps office? Glancing at Oliver I saw the business man appear. "Not yet but I'll get it to it later. Your proposal on the Star Towers seems interesting." Bruce nodded with his fake smile while imitating a cage tiger getting ready to pounce. "Danielle, are you hungry?" Smiling I glanced at Bruce as Oliver reached out and placed his hand on my back. "A little, why do you ask?" I glaring at Oliver, who only smiled returned I took a small step forward. "Bye Ollie, maybe we will see each other later." He nodded nonchalantly. "Sure." He pulled me into a hug and whispered "I love you," into my ear. Staring at him surprised I turned and followed Bruce to the lift. Once inside I stood there and watched Oliver disappear as a depressed smile stretched across his face.

Bruce and I spent the night relaxing with room service and watching movies. Blinking I found myself in Bruce's arms as he carried me to my bed. "What happened?" He smiled laying me down. "You feel asleep in the middle of the last movie. I had Alfred open you door." I nodded running my fingers through my hair. "Asking what you're thinking Bruce because I can't stand the quite any longer." He took a deep breath and sat down on my bed as I pulled my knees up to my chest while I watched him. "I need you to be honest with me." "Okay about what?" "When ever you see Oliver you get this look on your face that's a cross between someone finding a puppy and kicking it across the street." I looked away. "I wasn't aware I was doing it." "I know. What really happened between the two of you? Why did you leave Star City and come to Gotham?" Taking a deep breath I looked up and found myself staring into his blue eyes. They are so familiar but I can't place where I know them. "I was working as a hostess while going to Star City University. One night Oliver walked into the restaurant." Sighing I glanced away and thought about what really brought me here. "I was working and somehow was introduced to him in a rather unconventional way."

Next chapter explains some of Danielle's past with Oliver.


	3. Chapter 3

*_Flashback*_

_Taking a deep breath I looked up to see a man with chiseled features smiling down at me. I raised an eyebrow confused but interested. "How can I help you sir?" A flirtatious smile stretched across his face as he leaned over my stand. "How are you doing sweetheart?" Sighing at the lame pick up as I tried to think of away to get him away from my stand. "Do you have a reservation sir?" He reached forward and brushed a golden brown curl away from my face and behind my ear with a smile. "Do you have any idea who I am?" Tilting my head to the left I looked him up and down trying to place him. "Let me guess. Your some up to do society member possibly Oliver Queen CEO of Queen Industry waiting for me to fall at your feet." Surprised he smiled even more. "It's something like that." I slowly nodded looking at our reservation book. "You seem to have a standing reservation for 7pm. Is your party here or would you like to wait until they arrive?" That dimple of a smile grew. "Will you be showing me to the table?" I took a deep breath and put on a fake smile. "Does that smile get you everything?" The smile increased. "Usually it works." I nodded before looking at Steven. "Steven, can you show Mr. Queen to his table while I wait for the rest of his party to arrive." Steven nodded before looking at Oliver. "Mr. Queen." Giving me a smile and a wink he followed Steven to his table as I sighed relaxed._

_Ten minutes later I walked over to his table with a redheaded woman and found one of our female servers practically sitting in his lap. "Clare I think table three needs some more water." She glanced at me annoyed before walking away upset. I turned my attention back to Mr. Queen and his party. "I apologize for that." The woman looked at me with a harden glare. "Don't worry it seems to happen a lot." Biting my tongue I turned to leave when I heard "Miss." Turning back around I smiled at the enraged redhead and smiling billionaire. "Yes Mr. Queen." "Who will be…?" "I can take care of them Danielle." Turning I smiled brightly at Daniel. "Thank you Daniel. Again I am sorry for her behavior. Please don't let it cloud your opinion of the restaurant." With that I turned and walked away leaving the upset couple to Daniel._

_The rest of the night and the next few weeks passed with too many long days, nights and endless amounts of homework only to have me back at the restaurant enduring another night of the snobs of Star City. Lucky for me it was slow and I was sitting at the bar working on my algebra homework. "You know now a day you don't see many beautiful women concerned with math." Turning toward the speaker with my pencil hanging out of my mouth I sighed. "And yet you seem to be at every bar in the city. Do you often bother strange girls doing their homework?" Going back to my book I tried to figure out the problem I was struggling with. "You're too young for graduate school but too old for middle school…high school perhaps?" Setting my pencil down, I looked at him annoyed. "I go to Star City University and I would like to pass my math class so…" Holding a finger in front of my mouth for a moment I diligently went back to my homework. "Really because I donate to Star City University and I have never seen you."_

_Annoyed I closed my book and looked at him. "Do you need something Mr. Queen or are you just here to keep me from my homework?" He took a deep breath and leaned against the bar. "Actually I wanted to thank you for what happened a few weeks ago." Surprised I raised a curious eyebrow. "Why, you seem to be enjoying yourself. It's the woman you were with I was worried about." He gave me an apologetic smile. "Yeah, Tess was a bit upset but thank you for sending the waitress away." I shrugged. "You're welcome but to be fair I would have done it for any of the customers." He nodded disappointed. "I never did introduce myself to you, did I?" "Thankfully you didn't have to. I've read enough of your exploits to know who you are. There were even pictures." He blushed while I turned to open my book with a smile. "Right, anyway I'm Oliver Queen and it's nice to meet you student of Star City University." Sighing I glanced at him with slightly annoyed. "Danielle and it's nice to meet you CEO of Queen Industry." The smile came back as Megan my boss spotted me. With a sigh and a groan I quickly shut my book. "I have to get back to work." He looked up and stared at Megan as I tried to ignore him. "That's your boss." I nodded passing my homework to the Lucas the bartender. "Yeah, she is." He winced as I stood and smoothed my uniform out. "Remind me to never piss her off." With a small laugh I glanced at him. "Have a good night Mr. Queen." With that a final smile and a wave from him I walked over to my station as my boss watched enraged.  
>Once back in my apartment after a long argument with my boss about getting to personal with the customers. Especially a customer like Oliver Queen who could probably ruin her business I meekly nodded while retaining my anger and urges to throw something at her. Sitting on my couch with a cup of coffee nearby I opened my math book to finish up my homework when I noticed a cocktail napkin lying on top of my homework. "What the hell?" Noticing that it wasn't Lucas's or anyone else hand writing from work I quickly realized who wrote it. "Damn him." Picking up the cocktail napkin I couldn't help but laugh when I read it<em>_**. "Try carrying the five and then subtracting the 29. –Oliver."**__ Shaking my head annoyed I put the napkin aside and went back to work and groaned when it wasn't working. "What could hurt?" Trying the suggestion I was pleasantly surprised when it actually worked. "Go figure, he was right." Sighing I picked up my coffee and took a sip before going back to work._

_Two months later I was dressed in my best and was standing in the ballroom of Star City's Galleria with the elite. Looking around I tighten my hold on my stunning black clutch thinking of how to approach my first story for the Post. Noticing a waiter coming toward me I quickly smoothed out the invisible wrinkles of the simple black dress I was wearing. "For most women it takes hours for them to look as beautiful as you." Smiling slightly I turned around to find a tux wearing Oliver Queen standing behind me with a smug smile stretched across his face. "And for some men their egos don't fill up the room unlike yours." He laughed as I smiled pleased with myself. "I went to Jutes' last night and didn't see you." I shrugged brushing my curls off my shoulders. "That could be because I haven't been working there for a month." Interested he stepped closer as I took a hold of the skirt of my dress just in case I need to make a run for it. "Really?" I nodded slightly intimidated. "Yes, a pay internship opened up at the Post. It's not much but I finally have my name in print thanks to an anonymous donor." He nodded slipping a hand into his pocket. "Well then congratulations." Smiling I watched him pick up two glasses of champagne from a passing tray. "I think that accomplishment dissevers a drink." "You__'re not going to go away until I accept, are you?"  
>"Not likely." Taking a glass with a forced smiled I tipped it toward him. "Thank you."<em>

_Lightly sipping the drink I looked out over the party noticing a few pompous individuals. "Are all of these things like this?" "If you're referring to everyone comparing their wealth, status and egos then yes this happens a lot." Covering my mouth I quietly laughed while the governor glared at us confused while he walked by. "Sir." He nodded to Oliver as I gave him a shy smile. Once he was gone I glared at my silver spoon companion. "I hate you." Oliver just smiled taking it all in stride. "I know." Shaking my head I sipped my drink while we watched the room somewhat amused. The following day my piece was printed and when I arrived at my desk there was a vase of white lilies waiting for me. Picking up the note I opened it and sighed realizing who sent them. __**"I loved the piece. Promise you'll be at the next party and I'll promise to bring my knowledge of everyone attending it. –Oliver."**__  
><em>  
>*Present*<p>

"And after a few months of hearing him moan about the parties we gradually became friends. Then one day I walked into the office to whispers and looks. After nearly four years of hard work, graduating and being the top the tenth percent of my class my so called collages were spreading rumors about Oliver and me. But this time it was worst because my family had seen an article about Oliver and me... It said we were together until I found him with another woman. The sad thing was that it was true but several months old. We talked and realized that we were better friends but still being around him..." "They assumed you were still together." I nodded. "Putting it to the back of my mind I focused on work until the gossip columnist walked over and dropped photos of Ollie and some woman on my desk. Annoyed and frustrated I informed my editor that I was working from home. Once outside I caught a cab and went to see him. He was with someone."

*_Flashback*_

_I heard the door opened and I was face to chest with barely dressed Oliver. "Danielle, I didn't know that you were coming over." "We need to talk." Brushing past him I watched a woman walk out of his room dressed in only a towel. "I..." Ignoring him I glanced at the woman. "Leave." She glared at me and looked at Oliver. He just nodded as she huffed while she went back to his room. "I just want to say we're not together." "I know that but tell that to the people I work with Ollie!" "You've seen the article." I nodded as he walked over to his mini bar. "My family saw it. I was on the phone with my over protective cousin making sure she didn't hop a plane to kill you." He took a sip of his water and stared as I crossed my arms over my chest annoyed. "What do you want me to do about it?" "I want you give a damn that they are destroying my life." He put the glass down and walked over to me. _

_Lightly touching my chin I found myself looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry." Nodding I sighed as I backed away from him. "I know you are and that's the problem." "What are you...?" "They are questioning my job. People are saying you got me my job." He didn't say anything. "You didn't. Please tell me that you didn't." "Well..." "Damn it Oliver! This is my career, how could you..." "I just gave the paper some money. They picked you." He turned me around to face him. "I can't do this anymore." He stared at me confused. "Do what?" "I can't pretend that seeing you with them doesn't hurt or that I'm just okay with how you manipulated my life." He backed away from me. "What are you saying? Do you want to be together or...?" Taking a deep breath I meet his hazel eyes. "I'm saying that I can't be here with you anymore." "So you're just leaving." I shrugged as I tried not to break down. "I got an offer at the Gazette in Gotham and I think I'm going to take it." He didn't say anything. "I tried Ollie. I tried so hard to be what we were but we can't go back and you won't go forward." Walking over to him I laid my hand alongside his face and gently kissed him. "I will always love you but I have to move on and so do you." I turned to leave when he said "When?" "I'll be giving my notice tomorrow. Goodbye Oliver." With that I left him alone._

*Present*

"He never said goodbye. I found a vase of white roses, tulips and a single pink lily waiting in my apartment the day I gave my notice. I waited a month but he never stopped me. He just wished me the best and that was it. Four years of friendship and a relationship were tossed like yesterdays paper. So the following week I was here and starting my life over. He called me a couple of months ago and after apologizing for his behavior we started to talk again. I never thought he still felt that way about me until the other night." Bruce wrapped his arm around my shoulders as I laid my head against his chest. "I'm sorry." I felt his lips against my head. "It's not your fault. Oliver and I couldn't work. But if I stayed in Star City I wouldn't have meet you." He smiled brushing my hair away from my face. "Then I'm glad you left." "So am I." He leaned forward to kiss me when our phones started to ring. Sighing I pulled back and picked up mine to see a text message from Chloe. "Bruce I…" He glanced at me with a soft smile. "It's getting late and I have a surprise planned for tomorrow." Lightly kissing me I followed him to the door and watched him leave. Closing the door behind me I picked up my phone and called Chloe. "Is everything alright? Yeah, I'll meet you there. One hour. Bye Chloe and thanks again for doing this." Hanging up I grabbed a few things and quickly left my hotel room.

Walking into the Daily Planet I found Chloe going over something at her desk. Strutting over I set a coffee down beside her hand and waited. "Thank you." "No big. What did you find out?" Sitting down I sipped my coffee when I noticed the paper on her desk and the photo. "Are you going to explain or do I have to get Lois and the generals on the line?" Sighing I set my coffee down and looked her in the eye. "We had dinner and I saw Queen again. The rest you know." She sighed handing me a file. "I don't know how you got this little doohickey but it pales in comparison to the stories I've been researching." Flipping through a couple pages I closed the file and looked at her. "I meet him Chloe." Her eyes widen as I gave her the file. "You met him." I nodded smiling. "The other night I meet Batman. The real life Dark Knight rescued me from a mugging and adduction from the mob." "Wait hold on a second." Confused I stared at her. "You were mugged and attacked by the mob all in one night."

I rolled my eyes at the little detail I left out. "Yeah alright so I got a little roughed up. It's nothing I can't handle. Chlo this guy was amazing with a capital A. I mean the way he moved was like watching a ballet only with cooler toys. He had this grappling hook gun that pulled us up into the air. It was liberating." Chloe just shook her head sipping her coffee. "I don't know how you do it. First you meet and get the first interview with the vigilantly from Star City and now Batman." I shrugged opening the file again. "Believe me if I figure it out you're the first to know." "I'm holding you to that." I flipped to the next page when I heard her say "I heard you got into an argument with Lex today." I groaned thinking about this afternoon. "The spoiled little brat started it. How could Clark be with friends with him is beyond me." "He was a decent guy until…" "Until he went coo coo and tried to kill people. We have a person like that in Gotham. We call him the Scarecrow." She just gave me I'm not getting the big picture look. "What can you tell me about the batarange?" With a deep sigh we got to work as someone watched us from outside.

An hour later I watched my cousin get into her car only to drive away while I walked back to the Plaza. Covering a yawn I looked up as a shadowy figure jumped from one roof to another a few feet from me. "Green Arrow, what are you doing?" Moving toward the building I was suddenly blinded by a bright light. Blinking a few times I noticed that the light was coming from a pair of headlights. "Who's there?" No one answered me while I attempted to shield my eyes from the light. "This isn't a joke! Answer me before I call the cops." A door opened and closed while whoever was in the car came toward me. "Ms. O'Connor." Biting my lips I slipped my hand into my bag to grab my mace while I stepped away from them. "I think you're mistaken." "Mr. Luther would like to talk to you." With a deep breath I wrapped my fingers around something when they stepped closer. "I'm busy." Trying to move past him I noticed a gun in his hand. "He would like to see you." _**"She'll have to take a rain check."**_ Turning I noticed Batman standing behind me. I glanced back at the person only to feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist. _**"Hold on." **_Wrapping my arms around his neck I closed my eyes as someone fired a gun at us. "I hate this part." I was suddenly lifted upwards while I held on tight praying he wouldn't drop me. Opening my eyes I found myself standing alone on a roof. Walking over to the edge I glanced down and watched Batman fight with Luthor's lackey. I was so entranced that I didn't hear someone come up behind me until they touched my shoulder. Reacting I swung wide and punched whoever it was. _**"Ow!"**_ Blinking I turned to attack but stopped when I heard _**"Remind me never to sneak up on you princess."**_ Blushing I blinked when I noticed it was Oliver. "Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't hear you." I glanced at the edge and at him. "Why are you sneaking up on me in the first place?" He shrugged with a light smile while I held my hand out to him. "Not a problem." Taking my hand he stood with a bright smile. _**"What are you doing up here anyway sweetheart?" **_"I was walking back from the Plant when this guy sent by Luthor came up behind me saying that he needed to talk to me. Then there was Batman, and I found myself up here. Why are you here?" He went from being concerned to laughing in two seconds flat. "It's not funny." _**"Sorry baby girl. Why don't I take you home?"**_

He reached out to put his arm around me when someone landed on the roof. _**"Get away from her Arrow!" **_Turning I found myself staring at a pissed off Batman while he glared at Oliver. _**"Bats, I see you haven't returned to Gotham yet?"**_ Standing in the middle I found myself standing between them as they moved in close_**. "I see you haven't left either Arrow." "Unlike you Batman I have a reason to be here." **_Raising their fits I slipped between them to force them apart. "Stop it both of you!" They got quite as I sighed upset. "Thank you both of you but if you haven't realized yet I would like to head back to my room. So to save both of you the trouble and the pissing contest all I feel is gratitude at the moment for both of you." They stared at me surprised as I glanced at Batman. "Now can we leave?" Batman nodded while he placed his hand on my shoulder. Looking at Oliver I reached out and placed my hand in his until Batman nudged me away. Letting go I followed him over to the edge and wrapped my arms around his neck. He bent down and picked me up in his arms_**. "Don't do this Danielle!"**_ Glancing at him I sighed with a light smile. "I have to. I'm sorry Arrow." With that Batman shot something into the air and we were pulled into the darkness. _**"This isn't over Batman."  
><strong>_  
>Ten minutes later we landed on my balcony and within a second I was back on my feet glaring at him. "How can you just be so callous? He was just trying to help me." He let go of me.<em><strong> "Stay away from him." <strong>_"You do not get to tell me what I can and can't do." Placing my hands on my hips I glared back at him. _**"You will get hurt if you stay with him."**_ "I can take care of myself." He crossed his arms over his chest while I raised an eyebrow_**. "What does he have on you?"**_ Taken back I stared at him. "He doesn't have anything on me and even if he did then I wouldn't care." _**"Then why are you helping him? Why are you digging up information on Luthor?"**_ I sighed. "Someone has to stop him." He just continued to glare. "If you want the truth then follow me." Opening the balcony doors I walked into my room while he followed.

Dropping my bag and jacket onto a chair I pulled out a secured mini-laptop from my bag. Opening it up and after accessing a few things I it to him. "Arrow contacted me a few months ago." _**"Why?"**_ Sighing I ran my fingers through my hair. "While I was still living in Star City I discovered something after unintentionally accessing a secure file from a source that should and will remain nameless." He nodded looking through the files. "This was the kind of file that would put a reporter on the map but later that night Arrow showed up at my apartment holding said file. I stood there and watched him burn it. In exchange for keeping the file quite he would come to me for help." _**"He asked you to access to secure networks for his personal vendetta?"**_ I shook my head no. "I did what I thought was right…I just didn't know how right I was." _**"What do you mean?"**_ "I woke up and realized that he was using my information to put away people who were destroying everything was Star City. These people had more skeletons in their closets then a Roman Emperor." _**"You became his sidekick."**_ "No I became his voice. I found and exploited those people until they found me." He placed the notebook on the table. "I found out who he was and was kidnapped by a mob boss because Arrow tried to put him away. Before they could do worse to me… Green Arrow came and saved me." He just stood there. "After that I felt and moved to Gotham."

Pacing I ran my fingers through my hair before I looked at him. "Three months ago I received a newspaper clipping from an unknown source asking me to look into it. I just ignored it until another clipping came with a recording." Walking over to my laptop I accessed something and hit play. _**"Oracle, I need your help. I need you to look into something for me. Find out as much information as you can on a Luthor project called 33.1. I'll contact you soon. Arrow out."**_ I hit stop and looked at him. _**"You expect me to believe this."**_ "You can believe what you want but two days later I found something that even surprised me." Pulling a file from my bag I gave it to him. "A friend of my cousins from the Smallville Leger sent me this." He opened the file and stood there completely ridged while he looked it over. _**"A high school senior was supposedly killed in a car accident but months later Lana Lang said she hit him at 30mph and he wasn't hurt."**_ "There's no death certificate or accident report." I nodded yes. "I know so I kept digging and found out that LexCorp had bought SynTechnics the only company that has the means to create bionic limbs. Lex had them used this boy to created a human cyborg then he terminated the program because he escaped." _**"You don't know that." **_Getting another file out of my bag I gave it to him. "Yes I do, because then I went back and checked missing persons against a list of Belle Reve patients that had unusual abilities." He flipped through the file. "All of these people have been missing, some for almost five years." _**"Are you implying that Lex Luthor kidnapped them? Why?"**_ "To figure out why they are the way they are. He's been experimenting on them so he can use them to protect us from so called outside invaders." _**"You think Luthor is using these people to protect the world from aliens?"**_ "I think he's gone mad but there has been shipping invoices to a secluded building within LuthorCrop." _**"So that's why you're working with Arrow." **_"No I'm working with him because someone has to stop Lex from single individuals that could help us with the right support. What he is doing is wrong and if you weren't so concerned about my relationship with Green Arrow you would notice that to." He put the files down and just stared at me_**. "This stops now."**_ "No." He took a step toward me as I held my ground. "What happened tonight will keep happening. And next time I won't be around to stop it." "I don't need Batman to protect me from Lex Luthor." "_**Do you think Green Arrow will?"**_ "I know he will because he believes in the same thing I do. What do you believe in_**?" "What I believe in has nothing to do with this?"**_ I balled my fist and pulled back to hit him but he stopped me only to pull me into his arms. Pushing backwards I tried to get out of his arms but he wouldn't let me go. "Let go of me!" _**"No." **_I stopped struggling and looked up at him enraged. "Why are you doing this?" _**"Because I believe in justice and I will make sure Lex receives it."**_ With that he kissed me as I stood there shocked. Closing my eyes I leaned into him only to feel him pull back. "If you believe in justice then you should believe the Luthor's can't be trusted." _**"Just leave Luthor to me." **_Opening my eyes I watched the curtains move with a light breeze. Wrapping my arms around myself I noticed that my hand was painted red. Looking up I bit my lip as I walked over to the balcony doors. "Bruce, why did you choose this?" Reaching out I closed the doors and went to change for bed unaware that Oliver had heard everything.

Squatting on the ledge of a building a few hundred feet away from them I watched and heard everything including Danielle's realization of who Batman really is. With a smile I shut down my binoculars sunglasses and shut off the receiver connected to my earpiece. _**"I got you Batman."**_ Pulling out my compound I aimed across the street and fired. Tugging on the line I hit a small button on my bow and attached my zip to the line. With a running start I was headed toward Danielle's room. Landing on the balcony I watched her move around the room until she sat down on the bed holding her head in her hands. Touching the doorknob I moved to enter but heard someone land behind me. _**"I told you to leave her alone Queen."**_ Smiling I watched her get up and pace the room while we stood outside watching her. "_**Are you that it's me you want to leave?"**_ Turning I looked at him with a smile. _**"Do we really have to hide behind our masks Bruce?" **_He frowned as Danielle picked up her cell phone. "_**Why did it have to be her? Why do you care about her?"**_ Looking at Danielle I remembered the nights when I would come home to find her in my bed waiting for me_**. "Same reason you care for her."**_ He sighed as we watched Danielle. _**"I don't want her involved with Luthor." "Don't you think that's her choice?" **_He grabbed a hold of my uniform and pulled me close as I placed my hands on his wrists. _**"Leave her out of it Oliver."**_ I just smiled until I felt glass break around me. Looking up I saw Bruce step into the room while Danielle stared at us surprised.

_**"Hey sweetheart I'm sorry about the glass. If you want you can stay with me tonight?"**_ She opened her mouth to answer but I was pulled up from the floor to stare at Bruce. _**"Mind your blood pressure Bats." **_He growled while I forced him to back up. "What the hell is going on? Why are you two here?" _**"Seems Bats here can't stand to see you happy with some other hero. Or should I saw Bruce can't stand it." **_He stood there staring at us while Danielle stood beside me speechless_**. "Leave her alone." "I can't do that." "Why wouldn't it be her Bruce?"**_ "Oliver, Bruce please you have to stop this..." _**"Because I love her just as much as you do."**_ The room grew quite while Danielle stared at me. "You still love me?" I glanced at her with a half smirk. _**"I do."**_ "But you said…" _**"I was wrong sweetheart." **_"You can't just…" _**"If you love her so much why did leave her?"**_ Glancing at Bruce I saw the beginnings of his smirk as I glanced at Danielle. _**"I left her because I couldn't lose her."**_ Walking over I placed my hand on her cheek as she looked up at me. "Oliver we can't…" _**"I know but unlike Bruce I will give it up for you."**_ She sniffled and stepped out of my reach. "I can't ask you that and I can't do this again. I can't wait up at night wondering if you're lying somewhere dead. I'm sorry but no." She grabbed her things and with one more look she felt the room. Glancing at Bruce I sighed. _**"Keep an eye on her Wayne."**_ With that I left the room.

Walking into the lobby I set my things down and sighed before walking over to the pay phone. Putting a few quarters into the machine I dialed a familiar number and waited. _"Hello?"_ "Hey Clark I'm sorry for calling so late but I… I could really use a friend right now." _"Where are you?"_ "At the Metropolis Plaza, I just need a place to sleep before I get a plane ticket back to Gotham." _"I'll be there soon."_ Nodding I cradled the phone against my shoulder. "Thank you Clark." _"You're welcome Danielle."_ With that I hung up the phone and sat down on the bench beside the phone. An hour later I found myself sitting beside Clark in his truck while he drove toward Smallville. Shriving I glanced out the window. "Are you alright?" I shook my head no as I continued to stare. "Um… do you want to talk about it?" Blinking I turned and glance at him. "Have you ever been stuck between two people?" "Once." "How'd did you figure out who you wanted to be with?" He sighed. "She passed away and by the end of the year I was with Lana." I sighed. "Oliver Queen is in town and he told me that he loved me today but I'm here with Bruce. I… I don't know what to do?" I felt his hand cover mine. Glancing at our hands I looked up at him. "What does your heart tell you?" "That's it. My heart is more confused than my head is and my gut is not helping me at all." He smiled. "I'm sure you'll figure something out." I nodded. "You really should take your own advice." He sighed and let go of my hand as the cab fell into an awkward silence.

The truck stopped and I followed Clark into the house as I brought my suitcases inside. "Are you sure your mom doesn't…" He glanced at me with a smile. "She doesn't. Why don't you take my room?" I stopped and looked at him surprised. "I couldn't take your room Clark. I'll just sleep down here on the couch." I moved to set my things in the corner when Clark stopped me. "Please." Sighing I nodded and followed him upstairs. Once settled I turned and looked at Clark. "Thanks again Clark I don't….." Sniffling I felt his arms wrap around me as I cried into his chest. "I don't know what to do." "You'll figure it out." I sniffled as I backed up and looked at him. "Clark I'm not…" "Normally like this?" I shook my head. "The only person that's seen me like this is Chloe and Lois…I really appreciate you coming to help me even if you have no reason to." He nodded brushing my hair away from my shoulder. "Why don't you sleep on it and figure out things tomorrow." I nodded running my fingers through my hair. "Come on I'll show you to my room." Nodding I followed him upstairs and into his room. He flipped the light switch and I smiled at the layout of his room as he moved my things into the room. "Well that's the last of it." I nodded. "Thank you Clark…I know it doesn't mean much but thank you." He nodded as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "You really know how to make a Lane doubt herself." He just smiled. "Goodnight Clark." "Goodnight Danielle." He walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Blinking my eyes I sat up and walked into the kitchen to find mom sitting at the island with a cup of coffee and a plate. "Did you forget to tell me something Clark?" Glancing at her I turned and saw Danielle standing in our kitchen cooking breakfast. "Morning Clark, I hope eggs and pancakes are good for breakfast?" Blinking I glanced at her and mom. "Well…" "It's my fault Mrs. Kent. Last night I asked Clark to come and get me from my hotel because I had an argument with Bruce. I'm actually going to look into plane fairs this morning so I can be back in Gotham by the end of the week. As soon as I find something I'll check into a new place and you don't have to worry about me hanging around." Mom got up from her seat and gently touched Danielle's cheek. "You are not going to be moving into a hotel." I stared at her surprised as Danielle just looked confused. "But Mrs. Kent I will be…" "No. Now when Clark is done with his breakfast he will show you are around." "I would like to help out if you let me." "I got it." She raised an eyebrow. "Please tell me that you are not going to stop me from helping out." I looked at mom as she smiled at me. "No?" With a smile from Danielle I groaned as she served me some breakfast as we heard…"Kent who demoted you to the couch?" We all turned to see Lois standing in the living room staring at us. "Did I miss something?" We stared at each other and then Lois as she waited for an answer.

Taking a deep breath I sat on the porch swing while staring out over the yard as Clark worked in the barn. "You know you can leave the house?" Looking up I gave Mrs. Kent a forced smile. "Yeah but that would involved me moving and then Lois will notice only to tell me I told you so." She nodded as she sat down beside me. "What happened sweetheart?" I shrugged while we rocked back and forth. "I'm here with Bruce and meet Oliver by accident then things…." Licking my lips I reached up and brushed my hair away from my shoulder as I looked at her. "Oliver came over to my room the other day and told me that he still loved me." She nodded while I tugged on my hair. "My guess is that Bruce was in the room when he said this." I nodded wrapping my arms around myself. "Oh sweetie I'm sorry." I felt her arms wrap around me as I sighed leaning against her. "The bad thing is that I don't know how I feel anymore. It was easier when we just spoke over the phone rather than in person." She sighed as she ran her fingers through my hair in hopes of keeping me calm. "Have you dealt with your separation from Oliver?" I hiccupped. "I thought I had but now… I don't know anymore." I held on to her as she swung us back and forth. "God I just wish I could go back to Gotham and forget about all of this." She brushed my hair away from my shoulders as we sat there. I bit my lips as I tried not to think about what happened since the day I agreed to come to Metropolis with Bruce. "Give it some time sweetheart. You just need to give your heart sometime to heal." I nodded as she got up and left me alone with my thoughts. That lasted for about a minute until someone called out to me. "Hey Danielle, do you uh…." Blinking I looked up to see Clark looking up at me. "Yes Clark?" "I figured you could use a few minutes to yourself so if you want I can saddle up a horse for you." Drying my cheeks I stood and walked down to him curious. "How do you know I ride?" He shrugged slipping his hands into his pockets. "Chloe mentioned it." Smiling I nodded while I looked up at him. "That would be nice Clark. Thank you." Following him toward the barn I pushed Bruce and Oliver out of my thoughts.

Three days later I rode up to the Kent farm and saw e walking down the porch steps toward his car. "I never thought Oliver Queen would come to Smallville." He turned and stared at me surprised while I looked down at him from my saddle. "I was dropping off for…" "Mrs. Kent mentioned you may come." He nodded as I slid off the saddle and took the rains. "Yeah I was dropping off something off for the Senator but…" "You ran into my cousin and she had no idea who you are." He nodded while I lead the horse into the barn. "So this is where you've been hiding out." I lead her into a pen and started to remove the saddle. "I haven't…I needed to get away and to do that I had to go somewhere where you two wouldn't find me." He just stared at me. "Come to the party with me." I shook my head no as I placed the saddle aside. "No." Stepping aside I moved to leave but he stopped me. "He doesn't care for you like I do." Taking a deep breath I really looked at Oliver. "Maybe he doesn't but right now that doesn't matter because I need to be me and not someone's girlfriend." Walking past him I nearly ran into my cousin as she looked for someone. "Lose something Lo?" She looked at me and sighed. "You know Oliver Queen right?" I slowly nodded trying to figure out where this was going. "Yes, why?" "I need your help." With a sigh I groaned realizing what she was asking.

An hour later I found myself standing beside my cousin as she carried a fruit basket toward Oliver's penthouse. "This is a stupid idea even for you Lo." She didn't say anything as I waited for her. "What else do you want me to do?" I groaned. "Why don't you let me try before you kill him with your apology?" "I made the mistake and…" "One hour." She sighed as I walked up to the desk and talked to the person behind the chair. "Hi, I'm Danielle O'Connor and if it isn't any trouble I would like to speak to Mr. Queen about something." The girl just ignored me. "Mr. Queen cannot be distributed." "I would hate to think that Mr. Queen would want to you to cause a scene." She looked up at me as I smiled at her. "I am sorry miss. I'll call him right away." Nodding I stepped back and waited for the go ahead. A few minutes later I found myself in his apartment as he finished his yoga routine. "This is the second time I've been here that I've found you without your shirt off." He smiled while he dried his self off. "Have you come to tell me something baby doll?" I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms over my chest stretching the material of brown leather jacket. "No but I have come to straighten out the mess that my cousin got Senator Kent in." He sighed as I relaxed letting my arms slid to my side as Lois ran in with Oliver's assistant behind her. "Miss, you cannot go in there."

Oliver just nodded as Lois stopped suddenly. "I'm sorry, Mr. Queen. This woman does not have an appointment." He glanced at me as I raised an eyebrow. "It's okay. She's expected." Lois stared at us as I rocked back on my hells. "I guess I really underestimated the mental powers of yoga." "Well, I find the focus benefits my work." Sighing I stared at my cousin surprised. "Lois remember heel." She rolled her eyes. "Look Mr. Queen my cousin was… "After your lamentable blunder, it was either this or a good firing from your boss, right? Although, I must say, I didn't picture the fruit basket." I watched him open up the basket and find a can of peanuts. Stepping forward I took the can from him and tossed it to Lois. "He's allergic to peanuts Lo." She stared at us surprised. "I'll try to remember that. Look, Martha Kent is a sterling Senator, and, um, I would be devastated if…" Reaching forward I took the apple from him and took a bit out of it as he held a second one out to Lois. "Childhood bobbing trauma?" "Are you hungry like your cousin?" She just stared at him as I swallowed. "No? Okay." "Look, I realize that I was very rude the other day, and according to my cousin I should apologize." "What she is asking is that you do not take this out against Senator Kent because if you do then you will be missing out on the opportunity of doing good work with a great woman." He smiled as I took another bit out of my apple. "Miss Lane if you are anything like your cousin Danielle then the only way I will give you my full attention is if you come to Lex Luthor's ball with me." Coughing I stared at him surprised as my phone beeped. "Excuse me." I moved to walk away but stared at my cousin. She sighed and went back to her conversation with Oliver while I answered my phone.

"This is Danielle O'Connor." _"Can you meet me at the Plaza?"_ Wetting my lips I sighed when I heard him ask me that. "Yeah…just give me a minute to get my cousin away from Oliver Queen."_"You're with Oliver?"_ Tugging on my hair I could hear the hurt in his voice. Taking a glance at Lois I watched her open a box probably finding a costume to match Oliver's inside. "She's trying to make something right by her boss and I came along to make sure she didn't kill him." _"Oh. Do you know where the Metro Café is?" _"Yes…I'll meet you there in twenty." _"Thank you."_ Hanging up I walked over to hear Lois say "Even in my size. Mr. Queen, have you been rummaging through my drawers?" He just smiled as she stared at the dark blue dress. "I have a good eye for sizing people up." Rolling my eyes I glared at Oliver. "Lois, are you ready?" She glanced at me and nodded while picking up her dress. "Yeah I can." Watching her write down her address I just shook my head annoyed with him. "I'll meet you downstairs."

With a nod she left as I stared at my former boyfriend. "What are you doing Oliver?" "I'm being nice." I shook my head as I ran my fingers through my hair. "There is being nice and there being an ass but frankly I don't know which one you are anymore." I brushed past him on my way to the elevator. "Danielle I…" I turned and looked at him. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you have no feelings for me because I'm confused. Two hours ago you were telling me you loved and four days ago you said it in front of Bruce while dressed in your…gear. Now I find you flirting with my cousin in front of me." Stepping into the elevator I moved to close the gate but he stopped me. "It's just…." I glanced at him. "Give it up Oliver because I'm done. I'll help you when it comes to Luthor but that's it." Closing the gate I hit the down button and left.

With a quick talk with Lois I found myself sitting at a table at the Metro Café with a cup of coffee waiting for Bruce to show up. "I didn't expect you to show." Looking up I saw him standing over me dressed in casual clothes wearing a pair of sunglasses. "I figured that we needed to talk after what happened." He nodded sitting down in front of me while I wrapped my hands around my glass. "How are you…?" "I'm fine, mostly confused but fine." He nodded as I took a sip of my coffee. "How was Oliver?" "Well enough to hit on my cousin. Why did you ask me here Bruce?" He sighed. "I never wanted you to…" "Find out like that. I've been down this road before Bruce. Whatever reasons you have for doing this are your own and you don't have to tell me what they are. I just wish that you didn't feel the need to lie to me. I thought you were different." He reached out and took my hand in his. "I am sorry but I put someone in danger before because of my actions and I didn't want that to happen to you." Nodding I pulled away from him. "Don't you think that it's my choice?" "They would kill you to get to…" "The only enemies that Bruce Wayne has are the companies he does business with, the politicians of Gotham, and the press occasionally." He just stared at me. "You don't…" "I don't what?" He just smiled as I took a sip of my coffee. "Do you still want to go to the ball with me?" "I guess I can go with you." He nodded with a soft smile while we talked about lighter things.


	4. Chapter 4

An few nights later I stood in front of a mirror dressed as a princess from the Dark Ages. The dress that was dark green that looked almost black and was lined with gold. Brushing my hair away from my shoulders I sighed glancing at the gold crown that sat on top of my head. "You look beautiful." Turning I smiled at Mrs. Kent. "I guess there are perks to being seen with a billionaire. I don't have to show up wearing a Wal-Mart costume." She smiled while I picked up a portion of my skirt to turn around to look at her. "So how do I look?" Smiling she brushed my curled hair away from my shoulder. "You look stunning my dear." Blushing self conscious I bowed my head to look at my gown. "Thank you." "Bruce is here. I left him waiting with Clark." "Is that code for we have to get down there fast or Clark will send him off." She shrugged. "If it was Jonathan down there then I would say yes." Nodding I picked up the front of my skirts and followed her downstairs. Stepping into the main room I found Clark staring at Bruce with an unreadable expression while Bruce stood there dressed like a standard knight.

"Why hello sir Knight, how are you this fair evening?" He quickly turned and smiled when he noticed me standing in the room. With slow purposeful steps he took my hand in his and kissed it gently. "Good evening my princess. I am fine, how are you?" "I am as well as can be." Giggling we turned and looked at the Kent's. "Bruce, have you meet Senator Kent and her son Clark." "Yes we were just talking about you actually." I raised an eyebrow in Clark's direction. "Good things I hope." "Depends on what you think is good." We laughed while Clark smiled. "You look beautiful Danielle." Blushing I brushed my hair behind my ear I meet his eyes smiling. "Thank you." Stepping away from Bruce I wrapped my arms around his neck while he returned my hug. "I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here." He pulled back and brushed his finger along my cheek. "As long as you keep Lois away you're welcome anytime." Laughing I kissed his cheek. "For you Clark I'll try my best but even I can't stop her." He shrugged. "You know if it's meant to be it will happen." He nodded. "I know." Smiling I pet his cheek before stepping back. "Let's get this show on the road. Taking Bruce's arm I said goodnight to him and smiled at Mrs. Kent knowing that I would see her soon at the party. 

Taking a deep breath I glanced around the Luthor ballroom noticing the numerous society people standing in one room. "Are you alright?" Turning my head I smiled at Bruce as he gave me a glass of champagne. "Still trying to get use to this many society people." He nodded as the band glanced out over the room. "Welcome to the First Annual Benefit Ball for the victims of Dark Thursday. On behalf of Lex Luthor, we'd like to thank everybody for reaching into your pockets and supporting the families affected by this disaster. You guys rock." I rolled my eyes while Bruce's arm wrapped around my waist while we mingled. "I wonder how Metropolis would react if they knew who he really was." Bruce just smiled while we spoke to a few people before moving from one side of the room to the other while cameras flashed and music played. "Maybe with a few choice words…" He sighed moving me away from the reporters. "Let's not cause a war." I groaned. "You're no fun." The smile came back just time for me to see Lana Lang walk into the room dressed as Cleopatra. "Here comes the princess of the ball." Bruce looked up and then looked at me. "She doesn't hold a candle to you." Smiling I glanced up at him when someone said "I would have to agree with him." Turning I sighed as I glanced at Oliver and my cousin. "Hello Oliver, Lois you look beautiful."

He nodded as Lois came up and glared at Bruce. "Lois this is Bruce Wayne. Bruce this is my cousin Lois Lane and you know her date." Oliver and Bruce shook hands. "Still wearing tights Queen, I thought you kicked that habit." "You should try them Wayne." "You should see them in tutus." The four of us turned around to see Lex and Lana staring at us. "Lex Luthor…with a girl that he doesn't have to inflate." "Now don't be rude Oliver." He glanced at Bruce as I watched and waited. "I'm sure Miss Lang sees something unique in Lex. Please forgive him." Bruce smiled as he pulled me closer while Lex laughed. "Lana Lang, meet Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne. We went to boarding school together." "Hello." I nodded a hello. "It's good to see you again Lana." She gave me a smile. "Talked to any of the old gang lately?" Lex just nodded. "Enjoy the party." "We always do." Bruce nodded as they walked away. "Well that was interesting." Bruce glanced at Oliver and I not surprised by Lex's cold hello. "That was actually one of our better meetings." Glancing at Oliver and Bruce before following Lex I sighed in agreement. "I believe it." Sighing I glanced at Lois who looked like a puppy hyped on sugar. _She must be looking for Mrs. Kent_. "I thought I saw Senator Kent around here somewhere." She smiled and pulled Oliver away. Relieved I glanced at Bruce. "And then there were two." Bruce sighed while he ran his hand up and down my back for comfort. "I promise by tomorrow evening we will be back in Gotham where we can really talk about what happened." Really smiling I glanced up at him. "Thank you." With that we wandered around the party until Bruce took me back to the Kent's.

Saying goodnight I moved to walk inside but stopped when I heard a noise coming from the barn. Picking up my dress I slowly and quietly walked into the barn to hear an object hitting a wall. Walking up to the loft I found Clark sitting in front of his couch throwing a baseball against the wall. "Clark?" He slowly turned and looked at me while I smiled at him. "What are you doing up here?" I shrugged as I finished climbing the stairs only to glide over to him. "Bruce just dropped me off." He nodded throwing the baseball against the wall again. "Do you want to talk about it?" He shook his head no. Taking a deep breath I sat down beside him and laid my head against his shoulder while he stopped. "How was the party?" Sighing I glanced at the far wall. "I was waiting for Bruce and Oliver to throw punches at Lex." He chuckled while I wrapped my arm around his bicep moving closer to him. "How'd she…" "She was beautiful." He nodded picking up the baseball again. "I'll be here for you no matter what Clark." With a nod he laid his head against mine. "Thank you." Nodding we just sat there just staring at the wall while we thought about our own personal demons.

The following morning I woke up to find Mrs. Kent making breakfast. Running my fingers through my hair I smiled at the older woman as the back door opened. "Good morning Danielle." Smiling at Clark I walked over to the island and sat down as Mrs. Kent brought over a plate. "How was your date last night?" I shrugged as Clark joined us at the island. "It was different but I think I'm ready to go back to Gotham and work." She nodded as the three of us sat down just as Lois breeze in. "Oh thank god there is coffee." Chuckling I picked up my fork to eat when I heard Clark say "Are you sure you can't stay. You know to control Lois." Laughing with a glare from Lois we just ate breakfast. "How was your night with Oliver cousin?" She just glared annoyed while she drank her coffee.

A couple of hours later I was packed and waiting for Bruce to arrive so we could return to Gotham. "You're still here?" I turned my head to see Clark and Chloe come up the stairs as I sat on the porch swing. "For a few more hours until I find myself sitting at my desk drinking stale coffee." Chloe walked over and sat down beside me. "I still can't believe you have a job at the Gazette." I rolled my eyes. "This from the girl working at the Daily Planet, hey where were you last night I tried to call you but you weren't picking up?" She glanced at Clark and then me. "I was at the hospital." Concerned I stared at her. "I wasn't hurt. A friend of mine was and I just wanted to make sure he was alright." "That better be all because if I find out otherwise, well let's just say Lois will look tame compare to me Chloe." She nodded laying her head against my shoulder. "How was the ball?" "Full of people that I never want to talk to again and people that I may write about in the future." Clark laughed while Chloe rolled her eyes when someone pulled up. The door opened and I smiled at Alfred and Bruce. "Well my ride is here." Standing I moved to grab my bags but Clark got to them first. Taking Chloe's arm we walked down to the car. "I will take that young sir." Clark just nodded handing over my bags to Alfred. 

Turning I watched the door open as Mrs. Kent and Lois walked outside. "Guess this is me heading out." Wrapping my arms around Chloe I said goodbye before moving on to Lois and Mrs. Kent. "If you ever need anything just call." I nodded smiling at the older woman. "I will." Moving back I turned to look at Clark. "Well this was the lease exciting time I've spent in Smallville but the most enlightening." Clark just smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'll miss you to Danielle." "I'm just a call away if you ever need anything." "I know" "Hell I'm even a run away." He stared at me surprised while I smiled. "Bye Clark." Pulling back I slipped into the car after Bruce. "Are you ready to go home?" Nodding I sighed as Alfred pulled away from the Kent home. "I think I am." Laying my head against his shoulder I closed my eyes and sighed.

A few hours later I was once again sitting beside Bruce while he drove back to my apartment. Staring out the window I sighed knowing that the conversation I was dreading would happen sooner than I wanted it to. The car came to a complete stop and I got out with help from my doorman. I looked to find him smiling at me. "Welcome home Ms O'Connor." Smiling I stepped aside as he closed the door for me. "Thank you Mr. Edwards, did you have an eventful week?" "It was quite." With a tip of his hat I walked around to get my things when I notice the signal in the sky. "I guess even Batman can't get a night off." Ignoring my doorman I glanced at Bruce. "Bruce I know you wanted to have dinner but can we reschedule it. I think I'm just going to go to bed." He nodded with a faint understanding smile. "Of course, say 1pm at Luis tomorrow if you're not too busy?" "I'll see you there." Standing up on my toes I brushed my lips against his before stepping back. "Goodnight Danielle." "Drive safe Bruce." I watched him get into his car and drive away. "Ms O'Connor?" Shaking my head I picked up my bags and walked into my building.

I stepped out of the elevator and pulled my keys out of my purse as my phone started to ring. "Give me a minute." Opening the door I pulled my bags inside and closed the door behind me as I raced to the phone. "Hello." _"You're alive."_ I rolled my eyes at Rachel's concerned. "Hi Rachel, how are you? I'm fine thank you for asking." Sitting down I took off my shoes and sighed_. "Where the hell have you been? I tried calling you ten times." _"I was out of town visiting my cousins." _"Really cause the Daily Planet says that you were on a romantic get away with Bruce Wayne." _Groaning I stood and slowly started to unpack while simultaneously checking my mail that had piled up. "If you're fishing for a story then you're in the wrong business." _"Care to explain then."_ "Yes I went to Metropolis with Bruce. But it was to attend that stupid party Luthor had put on as well as visiting my cousins." I heard her sigh as I flipped on my coffee pot knowing that I would be up later than usual. _"Danielle I don't think you should get involved with Bruce. There are things that you don't know about him."_ _If you're referring to him dressing up as a bat and running around the city stopping psychopaths from committing crimes then maybe you're right. _"How is Harvey?" She groaned as I smiled to myself.

It was around 2am when I was able to swing by Danielle's apartment. There I found a single light on, as if she was waiting for me. Landing softy on her balcony I knocked on the doors and waited. A minute later the door opened and I smirked while she smiled at me. "Honestly I never thought you show up." _**"Ms O'Connor."**_ She stepped back and allowed me to enter. Walking in I heard the door close as I checked the room for bugs. "You're the only superhero that's been in my apartment so I'm pretty sure it's not bugged." I turned and looked at her as she shrugged. _**"We need to talk."**_ With a nod she walked over and sat down while I watched. "I have no intention of printing your secret in the paper or telling anyone." _**"That's good to know but you need to beware that as long as I am Batman people will target you to get to me."**_ "And people will target me to get to you. I do understand the consequences." Stepping forward I stared down at her_**. "I don't think you do."**_

She rolled her eyes in response. "Here, I think you should take a look at this." She reached forward and pulled two files out of her bag before handing them to me. _**"What are these?"**_ "One file is all of my research on the Scarecrow and the other is on the man that is calling himself the Joker." She stood and walked into her kitchen while I flipped through the file. _**"How did you get this?"**_ "I have an informant in the police department as well as one stationed at Arkham Asylum." Closing the file on Crane I opened the one titled Joker. _**"The Joker is an individual that appears to have several known and unknown mental disorders. He also tends to display a pathological need to create chaos."**_ Closing the file I watched her take a sip of her coffee. "You can take them. I have duplicates." Placing them on the island I stared at her. _**"Why?"**_ "The cops and the DA can deal with the mob but we both know they don't have the time or the patience to deal with them." She sat her mug down and looked at me. "I'm not saying that you should only focus on them but you do need every resource available to you when you needed it. I can O'Connor that as long as Gotham has you around they will be to." Lifting her mug she casually took a sip. _**"I don't need a sidekick."**_ "And I don't want to be one. Frankly if I have to dress up like that… Thanks but no thanks." _**"Then what is this?" **_"All I want to do is make sure you don't go out there half cocked." She set her coffee down, walked around the island and placed her hands on my chest as I touched her shoulders. "It would make me feel safer knowing that someone else has your back." With a deep breath I looked down at her. _**"Alright but the only thing you are feeding me is information understand."**_ She nodded and looked at me. "Thank you." She stood up on her toes and kissed me while I wrapped my arms around her.

Pulling back I brushed her hair away from her face as she stared up at me. _**"We need to be careful. Batman cannot be seen with the woman who is dating Bruce Wayne."**_ She nodded taking a step back. "I know. That is why I thought of this." She walked around me and over to her desk. I watched her pull out a drawer and remove something before closing the drawer again. "While my father was stationed near Los Angeles I was privileged enough to hear about a product that Tony Stark was looking into." _**"What is it?"**_ She opened her hand and revealed a small Bluetooth ear piece. _**"A Bluetooth?"**_ "No it's a two way transmitter, scrambler and a receiver actually. Stark was having issues trying to manufacture it on a smaller scale. I was going to mention it to Oliver but decided that it was something that Wayne Tech would be interested in." Picking it up I noticed that looked like your average Bluetooth. "While I was away I received this from Mr. Fox. As you can see its smaller so it can fit comfortably in an individual's ear without being detected. I figured we can communicate with it. It's set up to connect with my cell phone only." _**"Wires?"**_ "Don't need them. This little guy is wireless but the problem is if this gets out to the public…." _**"We would have everyone listening in on conversations that shouldn't be heard."**_ "And the idea that having someone like the Joker listening in on a conversation between the President and his chiefs…thank you no. So that is why I asked Mr. Fox to make only one and then destroy all information about it." Nodding I stared at her. _**"Thank you."**_ She just shrugged. "I figure if anyone should have it… it should be someone who is trying to do better." Slipping the piece into my belt compartment I glanced at clock on her microwave. _**"I have to go."**_ "I know. Be safe and I'll do my best to get you more information." Nodding I walked over to the balcony and with one more look I was gone.

Sighing I glanced at the clock and noticed that it read a little bit after 2am. "Guess it's time for bed." Walking over to my balcony I locked the doors, turned off the light and slipped into bed after making sure my gun and knife were nearby. Turning off the light I settled down for a good night sleep secure in the knowledge that Batman was protecting the city and by extension me.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my alarm and got ready for work. Walking out of my bedroom I smiled when I noticed a new basket of muffins and Clark Kent standing in my living room. "Not that I didn't expect you but what are you doing here Clark?" He turned and watched me as I walked around picking up this and that as I complied what I needed for work. "How did you…?" "Figure out that your one step ahead of mankind." He just nodded as he slipped his hands into the pockets of his red jacket. Putting my flies aside I walked around the island and directed him toward the couch where we both sat down. "Do you remember the summer before Chloe disappeared?" He nodded. "That's when I figured it out." "How?" Sighing I reached over and placed my hand on his knee. "Clark…you're a horrible liar and well I kind of saw you use your powers to save Lana." "Why didn't you say anything?" I shrugged. "I figured if you wanted me to know you would have just told me and besides you were dealing with some big things. I didn't want you to worry about me knowing your secret on top of everything else." He nodded unconvinced. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Wetting his lips I waited until he met my eyes. "Black Thursday was my fault." "How can it be your fault?" "I released a person that nearly destroyed the world." "Okay…confused, I thought Queen Satellite saw Lex on top of LexCorp." "It's because of me that Lex was able to do that." "Clark I don't think you should take responsibility for someone else's actions. At least of all Lex Luthor's." He got up and started to pace. "Lex wasn't in control it was a man from my home world." "Okay, well not seeing how you are at fault." "If I had killed Lex then Black Thursday wouldn't have happened and I wouldn't have released the creatures from the Phantom Zone." Taking a deep breath I stood and forced him to face me. "You are not a killer Clark." He looked so defeated. "Now are you trying to fix what you did?" "Yes." "That's all you can do. Being a part of this world means we all have to make difficult choices and with you having as much power as you have just means you have to make the most difficult ones." "I don't know if I can do it." "None of us know what we are capable of until we do it. I have faith that you will make the right choices and I know that Chloe, Lois and your mom due to. All you need is faith in yourself." He nodded as I smiled up at him. "Good, now I have a question for you." "What is it?" "Please tell me I'm not the only one that knows beside your mom because that's just lame." He laughed. "No. Chloe and my friend Pete also know the truth." "Good." "I should go and do my chores." Nodding I picked up my things. "Okay, only because I have to get to work." He moved toward the balcony that I swear I locked last night. "I swear I locked…" "You did, I had to fix it after I got in." "How about from now on you give me a call and I'll make sure it's unlocked." "Good idea." "Bye Clark." "Bye Danielle." With a rush of wind he was gone. Shaking my head I locked the door, grabbed my coffee and left for work.

_***January 2007***_

Stretching my arms over my head I glanced at my laptop as I tried to find the right words for my latest article on Batman and Bruce when a window popped up on my laptop screen. "JL? Who the hell is JL?" Clicking yes I was pleasantly surprised to see Chloe looking back at me. "Chloe, what's going on? Did something happen to Lois or your dad?" _"No they're fine. I'm sorry about this but I need your help with…"_ "_Watchtower, what are you… hey Oracle."_ Groaning aggravated at the sight of my ex and my cousins current boyfriend Oliver standing beside my other younger cousin. "What did you get her involved in Oliver?" _"It wasn't him per say, it was Clark."_ Concerned I glanced at both of them until I spotted two other men walking around in the background. "Explain Cousin." She sighed as the other two guys smiled huddling around the screen. _"Hi, I'm AC." "Step aside fish-stick." "Beat it iPod." "Guys stop it!" _I watched Oliver push them out of the way while explaining to them that I was Chloe's cousin and I should be left alone on the whole flirting issue. _"Sorry about them…it's been like this since I showed up looking for Clark ten minutes ago." _"Explain from the beginning and please do it quickly before I find a way there in the next few minutes." _"Right, well Oliver created his own band of merry men who have been targeting Lex's 33.1 projects and when one of their members didn't show up Clark went investigating."_ "Let me guess, he hasn't come back yet." Chloe nodded. _"I need your help, Oliver has schematics of the place but I need a feed to direct them to Clark and their missing friend."_ "Send me the info and I'll get you taped in."

She nodded and proceeded to help me access the information. _"So I guess you know that he…"_ "Prances around the city dressed up as a leather clad version of Robin Hood. Yep, I've known for a while now. Has Lois figured it out yet?" _"No but she really doesn't like his alter-ego anyway so it's funny thinking of the ways she wants to reveal her boyfriends identity to the world."_ I chuckled while bypassing a few access codes among other things. _"Hey Oracle are you done yet because we have to be going soon? Or has working for the Bats slowed you down."_ "You want to go in and trip a sensor landing your ass in a 4x6 cell be my guess Jolly Green but if you don't then you're going to give me a few more minutes to get this right." _"Jolly Green…haha, that's a funny one." _Smiling I watched the taller one walk past smiling while Oliver glared at him annoyed._ "You're giving my guys ideas on how to make fun of me." _"Don't piss me off then. And I won't give them suggestions to taunt you with." With a few more key strokes I was in. "Got it. Chloe I am sending you the feed and Oliver if you do not want me to show up on your doorstep tomorrow morning then you're going to listen very closely to my cousin because you really do not want to see me mad." With a salute he was gone. _"Thanks Oracle."_ "Welcome Watchtower." She moved to click off. "Hey Chloe." She stopped and stared at me. _"Yeah?"_ "Don't let him boss you around." With a smile she was gone. Shaking my head I quickly finished up my articles, found some missing pieces of information and turned in for an early night.

It felt like a minute later but when I glanced at my alarm clock I realized that it was actually three hours later. _"Danielle please responds."_ Groaning I threw back my blankets back and grabbed my phone. "Hello?" _"Ms O'Connor I am aware that it is late but I need your assistances."_ "Where is he?" _"Thank you."_ Throwing on some clothes I grabbed a few things and raced to the elevator. A few minutes later I took another elevator down and found Alfred holding Bruce down as he tried to strap him to a table. Dropping my bag I raced over and helped him while Bruce struggled against us. Taking in the blood on his uniform I shook myself out of my fears. "Ms O'Connor?" Looking at him I smiled only to start removing the outfit so Alfred could get to the wound. "What happened?" "Scarecrow and the man you refer to as the Joker along with the mob. I need you to hold him down while I treat his wounds." "Alright I can do that." Taking Alfred's place I watched and learned from the older man.

Blinking I opened my eyes to find myself in my bedroom in the penthouse we moved into after the mansion burned down. Sitting up I glanced around to find Danielle asleep in a chair. "Good morning Master Bruce." Turning slightly I watched Alfred walk into the room carrying a glass. "What happened?" taking the glass I glanced at Danielle while I drank. "Last night you were seriously injured and under Dr. Krane's fear toxin. I called Ms O'Connor for assistance." "How long has she...?" "She slept there all night after we brought you home." Nodding I sat there and just watched her sleep. "When did...?" "Shortly after 2am." I nodded as a cell phone started to ring. "Breakfast will be ready soon. I suggest you ask her to stay." With that he turned and left. She groaned and pulled her phone out of her pocket. "What do you want? Oh, I'm sorry Chloe. No I didn't mean you. I've been up most of the night looking through some research I gathered. Did everything work out? Good, tell them to stop by so I can kick all of them in the ass. Alright well then bye Chlo." She hung up and stood stretching her arms over her head. "Good morning." Jumping she turned and stared at me surprised before looking annoyed. "You better be prepared to buy me a week supply of coffee after what I've done for you." Interested I petted the bed.

Rolling her eyes she sat down beside me. "What happened?" She sighed running her fingers through her hair. "I was working on a new article when my cousin skyped me." "Your cousin called you?" She nodded. "It seems that she volunteered to help Oliver locate one of his missing team members." "What did he need with you?" "Chloe asked if I could help her with finding them the best route to get them into the building and out before anyone would find them. I informed her that if Oliver gives her any crap then I would deal with him personally. After that I went to sleep only to have Alfred call me on your secure line. He asked for help." I nodded as I reached out and placed my hand on her thigh. "Thank you." "I couldn't watch you bleed while you fought an invisible enemy. I couldn't do it." She placed her hand on mine as we sat there in quiet. "When Alfred said you where fine and we moved back here all I could think about was how it felt waiting for Oliver to come in bleeding or bruised up." "I'm not Oliver." She nodded quickly running her fingers over the back of my hand. "I know that but seeing you like that… all I could of think of was the worst possible thing. I want to be with you but to do that I would have to lead the life of your girlfriend and the writer of your alter ego and I'm not sure I know how to do that anymore or that I want to." She leaned over and gently kissed me before getting up. I sat there and watched her gather her things.

Throwing my blankets back I stood and wrapped my arms around her waist while she stood there. "I'm sorry that you had to see that." She sighed and let go of her things before turning around in my arms to look up at me. "I'm not. Because the way I see it is that you told me the truth rather than letting me believe that you were just a normal billionaire like Oliver did." "What happens now?" She took a deep breath before meeting my eyes. "We move on with our lives. You as Bruce Wayne and Batman and me as the single reporter I have become." She slipped out of my arms and picked up her things before turning around to look at me. She reached up and placed her hand and alongside my cheek. "Goodbye Bruce." With that she left. I heard her speak with Alfred before the door closed. "Master Bruce?" "I'm not hungry Alfred." With a sigh he walked away.

Sniffling I stepped out of the cab and went upstairs to my apartment trying to not think about Bruce or my decision. Stepping out of the elevator I opened my door and was surprised to see Clark, Oliver and his crew standing in my apartment. "How did you get into my apartment?" All of them turned to look at me. I guess I didn't realize that I was crying because once I was inside I found myself in Clark's arms while he asked me what was wrong. "Why did he have to go and get hurt Clark?" He didn't say anything as I cried into his firm chest clinging to his shirt and jacket. "Why don't you sit down?" Nodding I moved to step back but Clark surprised me by picking me up and walking me over to the couch. He sat down and I laid my head against his chest. "Showoff." Blinking I glanced around noticing the two guys from my talk with Chloe. "Why is my apartment filled with men?" Oliver stared at me as a sudden wind rustled my things. Looking up I saw a younger man smiling at me while he ate one of Mrs. Kent's muffins. "Hello Mademoiselle." Raising an eyebrow I felt him take my hand and kiss my knuckles. "Hi…who are you?" His happy smile disappeared. "You hurt me." Clark shook his head while I looked at him confused. "Danielle O'Connor meets Bart Allen also known as Impulse." Nodding I looked at Bart. "Hi Bart, how are you?"

The smile reappeared as the other two guys came over. One was tall with blond hair while the other was short with dark hair. Blinking I stared at the shorter one for a moment before I realized how I knew him. "Oh my god you're Victor Stone." He blushed while the other man looked annoyed. "Yeah, how'd you…?" Smiling I reached out and shook his hand. "My father may be an air force general but he does now a thing or two about football." The other guy pulled his hands out of his pockets and held it out to me. "I'm AC." "He's also known as Arthur Curry or Aquaman." Shaking my head I took his hand and shook while I glanced toward the voice. Oliver was leaning against the island in my kitchen unimpressed. Pulling my hand back from AC's grasp I stared at him. "So this is your team of superheroes that my cousin helped because you were five seconds away from killing yourselves." He shrugged.

He just looked at me while I felt Clark's hand settle on my waist while watching Bart eat everything in my apartment. "She offered to help because of Boy Scout there." I glanced at Clark. "Do I want to know?" "Oliver has been spying on Lex." "Only because Lex have been kidnapping people for his little project." They stared at each other upset. "You sent Bart in there unprepared." "I would have gotten out." Shaking my head I glanced at the five of them. "Whatever. Did you get the Intel you needed?" Oliver smiled while he pulled a thumb drive out of his pocket before tossing it at me. Catching it I just stared it for a moment. "What do you want me to do with this?" "I would like you to take a look at it or ask the "Bats" to." Standing up from Clark's lap I walked over to him and glared. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" He watched me walk toward my fridge. "What happened sweetheart?"

Taking a deep breath I glanced at him annoyed. "What do you think happen between us Queen?" He shrugged with a smirk. "Did you catch him in bed with someone?" Turning around I stared at my ex. "No see that only happened when I was dating you. Instead I found him bleeding while fighting the effects of a fear toxin. Unlike you who feels the need to pick on Lex he actually fights to protect people." He stood and walked over to me as I fought against my tears. "I'm sorry you had to go through that again darling." Sniffling I nodded as I turned around and pulled a couple of things out of my fridge only feel the brush of a wind. Looking up I saw Bart standing beside me. Shaking my head I went about making lunch for my superhero league.

The rest of the afternoon and into late evening I found myself enjoying my time with the boys. Getting to know Victor, AC and Bart was rather interesting but even I needed a minute to myself. Opening the balcony doors I slipped outside to relax but I wasn't alone. _**"Some party you have going on." **_Closing my eyes I turned and looked at Batman while he stood in the shadows. "What are you doing here Bruce?" _**"I came to make sure you were alright." **_"I'm fine but you better get to work." I turned to go back inside but he caught my arm. _**"I never wanted to hurt you." **_"The other day I saw you talking to Rachel." He didn't say anything. "All you had to do was tell me that you wanted her. That you had feelings for her and I would have let it go but you didn't." Turning I glanced at him and very slowly walked over only to run my fingers over his lips. "The last time I kissed you was in my apartment." _**"Danielle?" **_Looking up at him I licked my lips only rise up on my toes to kiss him. I felt his arms wrap around me while his cape brushed against my legs. _"Danielle? My beautiful mademoiselle, where are you?" _Pulling away from Bruce I stepped back and glanced at the doors. "I'm coming!" I turned back to find myself alone. With a deep breath I opened the balcony door and stepped back into my apartment


	5. Chapter 5

_***Two Years Later ~ January 2008***_

Dodging my co-workers I sighed as I pushed the door to my office opened only to find a man standing in front of my window staring out at Gotham. "Who are you?" The person turned around and I smiled when I saw Clark Kent looking back at me. "Clark what are you doing here? Is everything alright in Smallville?" Walking over I smiled when I wrapped my arms around his middle as he wrapped his arms around me. "I needed to talk to you about something and yes Smallville is fine." Pulling away I smiled. "What do you need to talk to me about?" He took a deep breath as he glanced out the window again. "Why have I not gotten a piece of that?" I stared at him surprised. "Are you alright Clark? You don't seem like yourself." He just smiled as I stepped back. "I'm fine." Nodding I turned away from him as I removed my jacket showing off the sleeveless maroon blouse I was wearing. "Are you sure you have time to be here I thought you were going to spend time with Lana after everything you two have gone through." "She doesn't mind that I'm here." I nodded picked up a pen as he walked up behind me and boxed me in against my desk.

Looking at him I raised an eyebrow concerned. "What are you doing?" He just smiled as he reached up and brushed my hair away from my shoulder. "Do you like it?" I tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge. "Stop it Clark." He just kept on smiling as I tried my hardest to make him move. "Come on sweetheart you know you want me." I pulled out my desk drawer and grabbed a box. "I'm sorry about this." He stared at me confused while I opened the box showing off a small piece of Kryptonite. It glowed green while he backed away from me. "You bitch!" Surprised I stared at him and recalled the conversation Chloe and I had about Clark's phantom double a couple of years ago. "I may not have known Clark as long as the others but I do know him well enough to know that he would never call me a bitch." He smirked in pain. "Where is he?" "He's probably dead or frozen like an ice cube." I narrowed my eyes while he forced the box out of my hands. Stepping back I tried to keep in mind that he had all the same powers that Clark had…that was when the building shook. Falling to my knees I looked up to see Double Clark staring at me annoyed. "You got lucky sweetheart." He was gone when I got to my feet. Walking over to the window I watched a long line of buses pass the building as Double Clark flew away. Taking a deep breath I walked over to my desk, picked up my cell phone and dialed a familiar number while I gathered my things.

Dodging a few people on the way to the bank I waited for Chloe to pick. _"Hello?" _"I know for a fact that Smallville and Gotham are on the same time zone but can you please explain to me why Clark's double was in the city and feeling me up a few minutes ago if Clark took care of all the escapees from the phantom zone ." _"He was there, in Gotham?" _"Yes and he was creepy and handeys." _"Are you sure it was him?"_ "I may not have grown up with him but I know that Clark would never call me a bitch. Please tell me you have noticed something odd with him?" _"Yeah but I thought it was just me."_ "It's not just you cousin." _"I think I may know where Clark is but let me check a few things first."_ "Okay. How is the planet under Fuhrer Luthor?" _"Horrible, he restricts everything I do so I have to go to Isis to gather my Intel for Oliver."_ "Sorry." _"It's not a problem. How is the Batman?" _"He ignores me until he wants me to find something for him." The door opened and I found myself staring at Drake as he motioned to his watch. "I have to go Chloe but remember to carry the small piece of Smallville I gave to you." _"I promise."_ Smiling I hung up and glanced at my boss. "What's up?" "Did you not feel that quake?" I nodded flipping through a few files I had sitting on my desk. "What are you doing here then?" Smiling I grabbed my things and walked past him. "I'm doing my job sir." He nodded as he closed the door behind him.

_***July 2008***_

It took me six months of researching various bank robberies to find out that the Joker was behind every one of them. Getting off the phone with Drake I walked into the latest bank that was robbed to hear Lieutenant Gordon say that they had no knowledge of the individuals who did this but they will find them. Writing down a few quick notes I glanced around and noticed a few clown masks being bagged by officers while others took statements from witnesses. Walking over to one of the officers I tried to glance over his shoulder but was caught off guard by a voice that said _"Hello again Ms O'Connor." _Smiling I turned around to face Gordon. "Hello again Lit. Gordon. Care to share anything or will I have to find it myself." He just shook his head. "Can you tell me if it was the Joker or Scarecrow?" "No comment." I nodded sneaking a photo of the masks. "Guess we have nothing to talk about unless you would like to commit on the appearance of subpar Batman's running around the city." We just looked at each other. "No commit." He nodded while I secretly took a few more photos of the crime scene. "Well seeing that we have nothing else to talk about. Tell your wife I said hello." "It was nice to see you again Ms O'Connor." Nodding I turned around and walked out of the bank.

It was even a foot when someone walked into me or I walked into them. "I am so sorry about that." "It's fine Danielle." Blinking a few times I looked up to see Bruce staring down at me with a soft smile. "Bruce…what are you doing here?" His smile grew as if I told a joke. "I'm actually on my way to a business meeting but if you can convince me I would rather have dinner with you." Smiling unsettled I quickly ran my fingers through my hair. "Bruce, you know we can't…" He nodded sliding his hands into his pockets of his pants. "I know." With a deep breath I smiled up at him. "You've been busy for the last few weeks or at least that's what the papers have been saying." "So it seems." "I guess not even Bruce Wayne can ask for more minutes in a day." He smiled at my tease while I shook my head. Then my phone rang. "A reporter's job is never finished." Even annoyed I couldn't help but smile at his tease. "At least the way I work." He laughed while I pulled out my phone to see the paper calling me. "Drake?" "Probably asking where the story about this bank robbery is or just to remind me about a story in an attempt to stop me from demanding another story on the Batman." We stood there awkwardly staring at each other. "I should go before he sends out the crime unit to find me." "Of course." He stepped aside as I walked past him only to stop with a smile. "It was nice seeing you." "Take care of yourself Danielle." Nodding I walked past him calling the office to figure out what is going on and what Drake needed.

Groaning I stood and walked over to the coffee maker to get some more coffee when my phone started to ring. Picking it up I blinked when I noticed who was calling me. "Hello." _**"Meet me on the roof of the Gazette in ten minutes."**_ "Alright." Hanging up I walked away from the coffee makers and head upstairs. Opening the roof access door I let it close behind me while I wrapped my arms around myself attempting to stay warm. _**"I heard from Gordon that you were asking questions about the Joker."**_ "Just wanted to know what happened. Is that a crime now?" I heard his deep chuckle as the sound of the window picked up. I looked to watch him appeared out of the shadows in front of me. _**"What did you find out?"**_ Wetting my lips I meet his eyes. "The bank he hit was a mob bank but I guess you already knew that." He nodded watching the world around us while listening to me. "He took out all his accomplices and according to the witness reports he drove off in a school bus. All of them wore clown masks other then that I haven't found any other connections. _**"Okay." **_"Is there anything else I can do for you because I have to get back to work?" He stepped in front of me as I forced myself to look up at him.

"_**I think one of the companies I'm working with is handling the mobs money." **_"Why are you telling me this?"He reached out and stroked my cheek._** "I want to be sure before I break the deal." **_"Is that a hint for me to look into this?" _**"I need any information you can find on Lau? I want to know how he got his business started."**_ Nodding I rubbed my arms trying to stay warm. "Alright, when do you need the info?" _**"Yesterday."**_ I rolled my eyes. "Give me a few hours and I'll have something for you." He nodded as he moved toward the edge. "How are you going to keep the DA out of this?" He stopped but refused to look at me. _**"I'll figure something out." **_With that he was gone while I stood there. With a deep breath I went back inside to get back to work.

I walked out of the paper and took a cab back to my apartment in hopes of getting some sleep. Drake had given me tomorrow off but knowing that Bruce or Batman needed some information all I can think of is that I wouldn't be getting sleep tonight until the dark knight was satisfied. Paying the driver I walked into my building. With a wave to the doorman I stepped into the elevator with only thoughts of my comfortable bed waiting a few feet above me. Once the elevator reached my floor I stepped out and moved to unlock my door when my cell started to ring. Digging through my bag I pulled it out while opening the door. Flipping it open I realized that it was a text message from Rachel asking if we could have lunch tomorrow. Shaking my head I closed the door behind me and heard _"Hey sweetheart."_ Looking up I noticed that Oliver was standing beside my island with a smile. "Oliver, what the hell are you doing here?" "It's nice to see you to darling." Shaking my head I set my things aside and slid off my heels before walking over to my fridge. "What are you doing here?" "I need your help." Groaning I closed the fridge and uncapped the water I was holding. "First Batman and now you, what if I don't want to help?" "What does Batman have to do with me?" Shaking my head I sipped my water. "I'm sorry…it's not you I'm upset with. The Police are keeping me from finding out things for my story and now Batman wants my help after two years of no communication until it was absolutely needed." He just shrugged while I sipped my water.

"What do you need help with Oliver?" "Promise to not freak out because we haven't kept you in the loop." "Chloe has kept me in the loop that you kicked me out of. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have found out that you broke up with Lois." He gave me that dimpled apologetic smile. "Sorry I know how you hate…" "Help with what?" Sipping my water I heard him say "Clark is missing." Blinking I lowered the water bottle and just stared at him. "Again." "This time he isn't the only one. Lex is gone to." Surprised I set the bottle down and crossed my arms over my chest. "Why do you need my help in finding Clark and Lex?" He walked around and uncrossed my arms while I stared up at him confused. "It's not Lex I need to find but Clark. Can you work a little of your computer magic and help me out." Trying to ignore the pout I sighed and walked around him toward my laptop. "Where was he heading?" I could hear the smile from across the room.

Within a few hours I had successfully located Clark's cell phone but the only problem was that as soon as I found his last position it had disappeared? "What happened?" I groaned as I turned and glared at Oliver while he sat at on my couch eating Chinese food that I ordered. "I had it and then it just disappeared." My couch squeaked and I heard him walk over while I lend back against my chair trying to wish away my headache. "Where did it disappear?" Opening my eyes I glanced at him while he looked at me with a soft smile. "It disappeared the moment he entered the Arctic Circle but the strangest thing is that moments earlier another single disappeared in the same area." "Lex!" Concerned I turned around and looked at him. "What are you not telling me Oliver?" He took a deep breath and stared at me. "Clark was sure that Lex had some kind of device that could control him." "You didn't think to mention that earlier?" He just smiled while I went back to work only to get a phone call. Reaching over I picked up my phone to hear my cousin Lois asking me if it was possible to remote access another computer.

"Why Lo?" Repositioning the phone I ignored Oliver. "Why is Lois calling?" I shrugged and pushed him away while Lois yapped on and on about how Clark, Lana and now Chloe had disappeared suddenly. I felt Oliver's arms box me in against my desk while he stared at my laptop. "Lois, what happened to Chloe?" _"Well stupid Jimmy Olson went into league with Lex and now Chloe is missing. And I can't get anything from him other then that the government came. She hasn't called and there hasn't been any official statement…the general didn't even know what was going on. So can you do it or not because I'm sure Lex has at the information at the mansion?"_ Pushing away from Oliver and my desk I got to my feet and stared to pace. "Danielle?" Glaring at him I tried to think of a way to help Lois but all of them involved me being in the Luthor mansion. "I'm sorry Lo, give me a few days and I'll try to come up with something. Until then do not get arrested, I can't afford bailing you out again." _"No promises." _Hanging up I stared at him. "What?" "Chloe is missing and Lois thinks Lex has something to do with." He stood there shocked while I crossed my arms over my chest. "I didn't know." "But you are going to save her after we find Clark." Oliver just nodded. I turned around and went back to work.

It was another three hours until I finally found something regarding Chloe and a possible location of where Lex could have taken her just as Oliver came in baring two cups of coffee. "Found her?" "I think Chloe maybe at Black Creek, Montana at one of Lex's 33.1 bases." Oliver just nodded as I reached up and tried to rub the strain from my neck. "Here let me." His hands replaced mine and I found myself relaxing under his touch. "I forgot how good you are at this." He just chuckled while I moaned contently. "I ran into Bruce." "Uh hun." "He mentioned you seemed a little stressed about some bank robbery today and then he asked me to leave the city. He wasn't very polite." "Can we not talk about Bruce why you are doing this?" I could feel the smile increase while his fingers messaged my neck a little deeper in hopes of relieving the tension from my neck. "You never did tell me what happened between you two other than that it didn't work out." Taking a deep I pulled away from him. Standing I turned to get something from the kitchen but he stopped me with a slight brush of my hair. "It was the same thing that happened between us." "He cheated on you?" Shaking my head I moved toward the abandoned coffee sitting on the island but he stopped me with a light touch of the arm. Turning I stared up at him. "He still had feelings for someone else and I couldn't… see him get hurt." Oliver just wrapped his arms around me while I leaned against him. "I'm sorry Danielle." Nodding I pulled back and smiled. "So am I." I reached to get my coffee but Oliver surprised me with a kiss. Sighing into his arms I knew this was going to bite me in the ass but at the moment I really didn't care.

The next morning I woke up to the sun shining on my face and a tone tan arm wrapped around my waist. The bed shifted and I felt him slid up against my bare body. "Good morning sweetheart." Turning my head I smiled slightly at a sleepy Oliver. "Good morning Ollie." He leaned forward while I leaned up and we kissed. _I forgot what it was like waking up next to Oliver. Too bad it won't happen again. _Pulling away I rolled over to face him while he brushed my hair away from my face and shoulder. "I missed waking up with you." "Great minds think alike." A smile appeared and I couldn't help but kiss him again. "You have your thinking face on." Nodding I slowly meet his eyes while he stared at me. "You know we can't do this again." "Why not?" Rolling my eyes I sat up and stared at him. "For one you live in Metropolis and I live here. Two Lois will kill me." He sat up as well. "What ever happened between Lois and I doesn't matter." I shook my head as he leaned toward me. Placing a hand on his chest I forced myself to look at him. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you didn't love her. That you thought about telling her the truth." "I did love her but it wasn't the same love I felt for you." I nodded as he pulled me into his arms only to place a kiss on my temple. "So what do we do?" I sighed as I leaned back against him. "We get dressed, maybe have something to eat and move on." "Pretend that it didn't happen, you mean." I shook my head no as I looked up at him. "No because this…I wanted it and I wanted you last night Oliver. I still love you but this time you have to figure out who you want, not me." Kissing the clef in his chin I slipped out of bed and threw on some clothes before heading to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

Flipping on my coffee maker I turned to find a batarange lying on my island with a note attached. _Damn he must have come to pick up the file and heard Oliver and I. _Reaching out I picked it and bite my lip as I read it. _**"I hope the Green Giant and you enjoyed yourself." **_"What's wrong?" Turning I saw Oliver standing in the doorway dressed in his jeans and t shirt while I stood there still wearing his button up. "Batman." Setting them down I turned toward the stove to make something while he read the note. "Danielle, I…" "Don't apologize because he never does." Oliver nodded as I dished up a few eggs, toast and bacon. "Breakfast; are you trying to win me over darling?" I shook my head while he wrapped his arms around me. "Hardly, all I have to do is wear your shirt and nothing else." Smiling I slipped out of his arms and walked toward my bedroom. Letting his shirt slid off of me I winked at him before closing the door behind me as he groaned. "Eat up your going to need your strength Ollie." "For round two?" "For your trip or have you forgotten that you need to find Boy Scout GA."

A few minutes after 10a.m. and successful getting Oliver on his way with the locations of our missing friends I stepped into Wayne Tower to talk to another annoying over confident Billionaire. "Hi, is Mr. Wayne available?" His assistant stared at me for a moment. _Sorry I didn't feel like getting dressed up in my finest to see our precious prince. Guess he'll just have to deal with my pretty pale green sundress, heels and light cream sweater. _"Is he?" She shook her head and called him. Putting the phone down I stood in front of her waiting with a forced smiled. "You can go in Ma'am." Nodding I walked past her and straight into his office as he stared out at the city. Closing the door behind me I waited for him to acknowledge me. "Did Oliver enjoy his time here?"_ Son of a bitch! _"I say he did but then again I don't have him snooping on me."

Bruce turned and stared at me while I waited. "I needed the information you promised me." "I know. Which is why I had them sent to your computer yesterday Bruce. But if you feel the need to do that again I won't hesitate to break off our bargain because I don't need this." I turned to leave but stopped. "This wasn't easy for me but you made it easy when you refused to give her up." "So I'm at fault." Licking my lips I turned my head and looked at him. "If anyone's at fault its mine because I didn't tell you the truth before this thing started. I still have feelings for him and yes I have feelings for you. But what you don't know is that I spent nearly three years with him and four months with you. So from now on until you prove to me that I come first or if something happens between Oliver and I. Know that I'll chose him every time." Squaring my shoulder I walked over and gently kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for helping me to understand that." I turned to leave but he caught my wrist. "You always have me as a friend." I nodded. "Goodbye Bruce." With that I walked out of his office to meet Rachel for lunch.

I walked into Rachel's office and was pleasantly surprised to find Lit Gordon discussing something with Harvey Dent. "Danielle!" Turning around I smiled at my friend. "Hi Rachel, I hope I'm not to earlier for lunch?" She shook her as the door to Dent's office opened and Gordon walked out. "We're on the same page?" "I'll see what I can do." With a nod and a hand shake they separated. "Afternoon Lit Gordon." He glanced at me and nodded before walking away as I raised an eyebrow toward Rachel. "Rachel you didn't tell me that Danielle would be here?" Smiling I glanced at the overly charming Harvey Dent. "Because if she mentioned it you would have run for the hills afraid that I would be asking you questions about your cases." He shrugged it off with a smile. "After what happened in court today I'm not scared of a few questions even from you Danielle." With a kiss to Rachel's cheek he walked away as I looked at my friend. "Want to explain what he meant by that?" "Later, you promised me lunch and that is where we are going." Watching her grab her things I heard my phone beep. Pulling it out of my purse I smiled at the text that Oliver sent me. _"I hope you know that I am now stuck listening to the team complains. I hope your enjoying yourself sweetheart." _Giggling I smiled and was just about to respond when I heard "What are you laughing at?" I glanced up and shrugged at Rachel. "It's nothing to serious." She rolled her eyes while we left to get something to eat.

Walking out of my lunch with Rachel I was surprised to find Bart waiting for me on the corner of Main and 3rd. "What are you doing here?" Grabbing his arm I pulled him down the street and into the paper before anyone could ask questions. Once in my office I closed and locked the door. "Nice to see you to baby." Rolling my eyes I walked around my desk only to close the blinds. "Bart!" Heading the warning in my voice he pulled something out of his pocket. "Boss man asked me to give you this and to ask if you would be on tonight seeing that Watchtower is MIA." Sighing I nodded as I took the note from him. "What time do you need me?" "Around 10pm. Cyborg and I are heading to the East to see if we missed something there." I nodded. "Alright just keep me posted." With a bright smile he kissed my cheek and was gone with a goodbye. "What have I gotten myself into?" Flipping the letter open I smiled when I read _"Bart will be running between both of us to make sure your safe and for an updates on the whereabouts of Clark or Chloe. Don't do anything stupid. Love Oliver." _Sighing I pulled out my chair and went to work on my story from yesterday.

It only took Bruce a week to get Lau back in the states and even then Rachel and I had some inkling on what he was doing. Walking over to the police station I was surprised to find Harvey and Rachel there questioning him. _"Ms O'Connor, this is not a good time for an interview." _Turning I smiled at Lit Gordon. "I understand. But is it true that Lau is back courtesy of Batman?" Gordon sighed but nodded. "That's all I needed to know. Have a good day sir." Walking out of the building I spotted Rachel and with a nod I walked out. A few minutes later I found myself watching Harvey's news interview about Lau's return as well as the numerous rumors of him arresting every member of the mob. "O'Connor!" Standing and running out of my office carrying my jacket and bag I skidded to a stop in front of Drake. "What is it Chief?" With a smile he passed me a file. "I need you to get your ass down to the court house with Michaels to get me the biggest story in history." Following him toward the front entrance I pulled on my coat. "You mean the story of Harvey Dent arresting every member of the mob?" "Yeah and I want as many pictures that Michaels can get and don't take no comment for an answer." Nodding I grabbed Michaels along with his camera and pulled him outside. "Let's go Michaels." Nodding he followed me down the street and into the court house where the story of the century was waiting.

Five hours later I smiled while I walked into Drake's office and tossed my story of five hundred and forty nine arrests onto his desk. "There you go Chief just like you wanted the story of the century." He picked my story and read it with a smile. "You did good kid." Smiling I crossed my arms over my chest as Michaels ran in. "Michaels!" "Sorry sir but you have to see this." I watched him flip on the television and that madman appeared. _"Tell them your name."_ I took a deep breath while the camera focused on the man in Joker's custody. _"Brain Douglas."_ Joker just laughed while the camera shook._ "And are you the real Batman?" "No." "No?" "No." "No? Then why are you dress up like him?"_ "Oh my god." Covering my mouth I stepped back until I was leaning against Drake's desk as he laughed. _"Because he's a symbol that we don't have to be afraid of scum like you." "Yeah. You do, Brain. You really do." _Standing I was shocked to say that I wished for the man to die because this sick torture that Joker was doing was terrifying and disturbing to watch. _"Hun? Yeah. Oh, shh, shh, shh. So you think Batman's made Gotham a better place? Hm?" _Drake glanced at me while I tried to remain unattached. I felt Michael's arm slid around my shoulders. _"Look at me. Look at me! You, see this is how crazy Batman's made Gotham." _The camera was turned around and I found myself staring at the Joker. _"You want order in Gotham Batman must take off his mask and turn himself in. Oh, and every day he doesn't people will die. Starting tonight. I'm a man of my word."_ The camera was knocked around while Joker laughed and Brain screamed in pain. Hiding in Michaels's shoulder I cried knowing that the people of Gotham will forever blame Batman for this madman. Drake turned off the TV and just stared at me. "Go home kid." Nodding I slipped out of the office and gathered my things.

The moment I walked into my apartment I slid to the floor and cried until there was a knock. Standing I dried my tears and thank god for waterproof mascara. Opening the door I was surprised to see Alfred on the other side. "Alfred, what are you doing here? Is Bruce alright?" "May I come in?" Nodding I stepped back as he walked inside. "What is wrong?" "I actually came here to see if you are alright. I saw the news." Nodding I ran my fingers through my hair as I tried to think of something other than that man. "I'm fine." "My dear." Snuffling I gasped as he wrapped his arms around me while I cried into his shoulder. "The whole city is going to blame him for this man and…" "Shh, you stop worrying about Master Bruce." Nodding I pulled away from him as he gave me a soft smile. "I'm sorry about…" "Now stop right there. You believe in him and what he is doing. Now it is not his fault that this man exists nor is it his fault that young man was killed for believing in Batman." Nodding I looked up and smiled. "Why are you here?" "I came to ask if you are attending the fundraiser Master Bruce has planned in Mr. Dent's honor." "Alfred I don't…" "I am well aware of your separation with him but I believe Miss Dawes would like you there." Sniffling I sighed. "What time?" He smiled while I felt my heart break.

Shortly before 8pm I found myself walking out of the elevator and into Bruce's penthouse apartment. Smoothing out the wrinkles of my simple dark blue gown I walked over to nearest waiter and grabbed a glass of champagne. Taking a sip I felt my phone vibrate in my purse. Opening it I looked up to see Harvey and Rachel enter the room right before Bruce arrived. Walking to the corner of the room I opened the text message and gasped. "Damn it." Picking up my skirt I walked over to Alfred. "Where is he?" "He should be in the other room." Nodding I hurried out of the room and stopped in front of Bruce. "Danielle, what are you…?" "We don't have time to explain. Where are Harvey and Rachel?" He stared at me confused. "Bruce the Joker is after him. Look." Passing him my phone I watched a cloud of anger and fear cover his face before it was masked with complete certainty. "Get out of here." Taking my phone I followed him down the hallway as he looked for Harvey. "I'm not leaving!" Ignoring me I watched him come up behind Harvey and choke him. "What are you doing?" "They've come for him." We watched him lock Harvey in a closet while someone fired a shotgun. "Who is…?" Bruce just looked at both of us. "Stay hidden." "Bruce wait!" With that he was down the hallway before Rachel or I could stop him. That's when we heard the second shotgun blast. Squaring my shoulders I grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the main room. "What are you doing?" "The stupidest thing I can think of."

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We are tonight's entertainment. I only have one question: Where is Harvey Dent?" I slipped into the room holding Rachel's hand and watched as the Joker walked around the room staring at the terrified people. "You know where Harvey is? You know who he is?" Looking at her I motioned for her to stay quite as she looked at me confused. Setting my purse on a table I forced myself through the wall of people as he asked some older man where Harvey was. "I need to talk to him about something. Just something little, hun? No" Stepping in front of the group I watched him intimidate the room. Glancing at Alfred I saw fear reflecting back at me. "You know, I'll settle for his loved ones." Shaking my head I focused on the issue while someone said "We're not intimidated by thugs." Joker walked over and stared at him somewhat annoyed. "You know you remind me of my father." He pulled a knife out of his pocket and held it to the man's face. "I hated my father." "Leave him alone!" The entire room turned and stared at me while Rachel stepped up beside me.

He stopped, smoothed back his hair and practically skipped over to us while we stood there completely still. "Well, hello, beautifuls. Which one of you is Harvey's squeeze? Hm?" Crossing my arms over my chest I stepped forward and stared at the man. "You have no reason to be here?" He just smirked before looking at Rachel. "I don't have time for Wayne's squeeze." "You're not getting Dent." He just smiled. "You two are beautiful." He walked around us as Rachel leaned out of the way but I stood there firmed. _Guess dealing with the mob and my father was good after all._ He really smiled at me while that knife came closer. Taking a step back I refused to show him how scared I was. "You two look nervous. Is it the scars? You wanna know how I got them?" Before I could react he grabbed me by the neck and pulled me close while he angled the knife against my face. Closing my eyes all I wished for is Oliver or Bruce to show up before things got out of hand. "Come here. Hey. Look at me. So I had a wife. She was beautiful, like you. Who tells me I worry too much who tells me I ought to smile more who gambles and gets in deep with the sharks." I attempted to get away but he wouldn't let go. Out the corner of my eye I noticed that Rachel attempted to intervene. I glanced at her while Alfred took her wrist and pulled her back. Joke looked at them before smiling at me. "Hey. One day they carve her face. And we have no money for surgeries. She can't take it. I just wanna see her smile again. Hm? I just want her to know that I don't care about the scars. So I stick a razor in my mouth and do this to myself. And you know what? She can't stand the sight of me. She leaves. Now I see the funny side. Now I'm always smiling." I quickly kicked him in the leg while he backed up with a laugh. "You got a little fight in you. I like that." Stepping backwards he came closer. Blinking I watched Bruce appear beside me only to step in front of me. _**"Then you're gonna love me."**_

I felt Rachel reach for me while Bruce fought Joker and his thugs. Shocked I moved to run but someone pulled me close. Struggling I glanced up to see Joker holding a gun on me. Looking up I stared at Bruce while he stared at us. _**"Drop the gun." **_"Oh, sure. You just take off your little mask and show us all who you really are." I shake my head no while he continued to stare at us. "Hm?" He fired the gun and I felt myself being turned toward the now opened window. Reaching for him I felt the air rush around me while he held onto my elbow._ Oh god I am going to die._ _**"Let her go." **_"Very poor choice of words." He let go of my arm and I felt the wind rush around me while he laughed. "Ahhhhhhhh!" I looked up to see Bruce coming after me holding out a hand to me. Without even thinking about the other options I grasped his hands and realized we were falling through the air while I screamed. Everything came to a stop the moment we landed on the hood of a taxi. Turning my head I looked at him._** "Are you all right?" **_Nodding I take a deep breath. "I don't want to do that again." He nods. "Harvey and Rachel are they…?" _**"They're safe." **_"Oh thank god." Sitting up I stared up at the broken penthouse window that rich and popular where staring out of. In the distance I heard sirens coming closer. Glancing at Bruce I sighed as he touched my cheek. _**"I have to go." **_Nodding, I stepped back while he fired something into the sky only to disappear while everyone watched.

That night I walked into my quite apartment after pleading with Harvey and Rachel that I will be fine alone. Slipping off my heels I walked over to my laptop and quickly pull up the Watchtower database. Waiting a few minutes I smiled when I saw Oliver dressed in his gear. _"Danielle, is everything alright?" _Shaking my head I sigh. "I had a bad run in with Batman's newest enemy…he calls himself the Joker. He pushed me out a window." _"What!" _"Oliver I'm fine, a little shaken up but fine. Bruce saved me but the only thing I could think about while I was falling was you." Sniffling I reached up and wiped away a few stray tears. _"Sweetheart_ _I…"_ Nodding I gave him a forced smile. "I know. I wish you were here to." We both sighed. "Are you any closer to finding them?" He ran his fingers through his hair. _"Not yet. Impulse and Cyborg say that he isn't in the Eastern or Southern Hemisphere_. _Dinah checked the Western Hemisphere and we're just about to check the Northern area. So you have any news about Chloe?" _I shook my head no. "Lois hasn't said anything." _"We're going to find them. I promise you that we will find them." _I nodded. "I believe you. Goodnight Ollie." _"Goodnight angel."_ With a smile I logged off and turned to see Bruce standing in my living room.

Standing I walked into the kitchen as he watched me. _**"Are you alright?"**_ I nodded pulling a bottle of water from the fridge. "Paramedics checked me over several times just to satisfy Rachel's curiosity. Harvey has a bump on his head but I guess you knew that." He didn't say anything while I sipped my water. _**"I'm sorry. You should never have been in that situation."**_ Setting my water down on the counter top I glanced at him. "If it wasn't me it would have been Rachel. Unlike her I can take care of myself." _**"You shouldn't have to."**_ Wetting my lips I just stared at him. "Thank you for your concerned but tonight I'm not your problem. He is." Bruce just nodded as I stared at him. _**"Is he treating you right?" **_"When we do talk yes he does. At the moment he's searching for a friend." _**"Maybe you should leave. I can't protect both of you at the same time."**_ I walked over and placed my hand alongside his mask. "I never asked you to." He just stared at me. _**"I have to go." **_Taking a step back I let my arms drop to my sides. "Stay safe." He nodded and was gone. Checking every entrance into my apartment to make sure they were locked. I changed and climbed into bed wishing Oliver was here to hold me and chase away my fears.

The next few days I knew everyone around me was either too scared to ask me how I was doing or were afraid to. Annoyed I did the only thing I could think of I marched into Drake's office and demanded to be put on the Commissioner's funeral parade. "Are you insane? You were dropped out of a twelve story window a few days ago. You should be taking a vacation not running in here asking for an assignment." "You're the one who told me to go home. You were the one who knew that I would head to that party because of all the times you forced me to cover a Wayne function." "I sent you home because you are too close to this. Who do you think he'll go after if he can't get a hold of Batman? You Danielle!" Placing my hands on his desk I stared him in the eye. "Let me have this story Chief. I can't sit in my office doing nothing." He stared at me and sighed. "Fine but I want you to take Michaels and Nicholas with you." Pleased I kissed his cheek and smiled. "You won't regret this." "I already do." Throwing the door opened I grabbed my things and with Michaels and Nicolas following I headed for the funeral.

"How do you want us to step up Ms C?" Glancing at Michaels I sigh trying to think of something other than the obit of the Mayor that was mysteriously placed in the Gotham Journal this morning. "Nicholas I want you to step up near the platform and Michaels I want you with me. If you see anything that looks like someone trying to kill the Mayor I want you to drop what you are doing and hit the ground do you understand me?" They shared a look and nodded. "Good, now let's go." Nicholas sprinted toward the platform while I texted Bruce to make sure he wasn't in the crowed. I received no response. "Ms C?" Taking a deep breath I flashed Michaels a smile. "Let's go." With that we were on the move.

Standing near the platform I held up a tape recorder while the mayor talked about the commissioner. He stepped back from the podium so the police could start the honor guard. The first shot like always was loud but I nodded to Michaels and Nicholas to keep shooting. Pocketing my tape recorder I glanced at Rachel and Harvey while the guard repositioned themselves for the second shot. "Ready! Aim!" She sighed clearly upset about something. Concerned I moved toward the platform when a timer dinged somewhere. "Ready! Aim!" You would think being around men firing guns I would have recognize what happened but I didn't. The Mayor was tackled to the ground by Lit. Gordon and the whole area screamed. Groaning in pain I opened my eyes to see Michaels and Nicholas on top of me. "What are you two doing? We have to get to cover!"

Nodding, I quickly slipped off my heels and motioning for them to stay down while we ran for cover behind one of the police cruisers. Once there I watched Harvey say something to Rachel before running back into the fire fight. I moved to run after him but Michaels held me back. "Michaels let me go." He shook his head no. "I can't do that." Taking a deep breath I looked around the front end of the car and noticed that most of the men were running to the stage while others scattered looking for the gunmen. "Who was shot?" Michaels shrugged while I glanced at Nicholas. "Nicholas!" He stared at me surprised. "Did you see who was shot?" He took a deep breath and stared at me. "It was Gordon I think. He pushed the mayor out of the way." I sighed as I glanced up at the windows before looking at them. "We have to get out of here." "Where?" Licking my lips I glanced to the right and left. "I want you two to head toward the ambulances and tell them that Lit. Gordon was shot and make sure you stay down." They nodded. "What about you?" "I'm going to run toward Rachel. On my count." They took a deep breath and positioned themselves toward the ambulances. "One. Two. Three." With that we shot off in two different directions. Ducking around cars I slipped behind one and found myself staring at an officer who was holding Rachel. "Hi guys." She just stared at me. _We have a lot to talk about._

After giving the cops my statement I nodded to Michaels and Nicholas suggesting that they should go. Turning to look at Rachel I sighed. "Come with me." She nodded. Picking up my forgotten shoes the two of us walked back to the paper. Once there I walked into my office and locked the door behind us. "You know, don't you?" I nodded while I slipped my heels back on. "Yeah." I ran my fingers through my hair before pulling it up. "How long have you know?" Taking a deep breath I pulled a new pants and jacket combo out of my desk drawer. "About two years, it happened when we went to Metropolis." Checking to make sure no one was coming I closed the blinds and stripped off my skirt and tugged on the grey pants that accented the dark blue top I was wearing. "Why didn't you…?" Buttoning them I glanced at my friend while she stared at me confused. "I didn't know if you knew and I couldn't…I'm sorry." She sighed and sat down in a chair in front of my desk as I pulled my jacket. "What do we do now?" I shrugged as I glanced at my destroyed clothes. "I don't know Rachel. All I do know is that the Joker is doing this to turn the city against him and as much as I try to not everyone is going to listen to me." She nodded before getting to her feet "I have to find Harvey." Nodding I got up and opened the door. "I'm sorry about…" She stopped and smiled at me. "Just take care of him." "I'll try." With a hug she was gone and I closed the door trying to figure out what was next.

Drake ordered me to go home with two members of the major crime unit as my escorts as soon as Rachel left. Not wanting to fight him I went quietly hoping that Bruce wouldn't appear tonight. I changed and went to bed only to wake up the next morning to hear Drake tell me to not come in. "Why the hell not?" _"Because I don't want my best reporter died because of some psychopath alright. Just stay home and I'll figure out something for tomorrow." _Hanging up I quickly got dressed and flipped on the news to hear that Harvey Dent called a press conference this morning so Batman could turn himself in. "Damnit Bruce."

Grabbing my leather jacket, keys and phone I raced out of my apartment and went straight to the source. Pulling up to his locker I stepped inside just as Bruce and Alfred came up. "What the hell are you doing?" "It's the right thing to do." "No it's stupid. Do you have any idea what the Joker will do once he finds out that your Batman?" "Nothing." I grabbed his arm and forced him to look at me. "With you in jail Rachel and I will be unprotected. He'll come after us." Bruce took my face in his hands and gently kissed me. He pulled back and stared at me while I stood there shocked. "I hope Oliver can make you happy." I stood there and watched him walk away. "Damn it Bruce, I care about you!" He stopped and just stared at me while I stood there crying. "You think you're doing this for Rachel. For some chance at a normal life but you aren't because we both know that you will never ever be normal because you believe in justice. Now I don't know you as well as she does but I do know something and I know that your parents will see this as a failure. You promised everyone in this city that something like that would never happen again and now you're just going to walk away." "Batman served his purpose." "No, he just served yours." Forcing my way past him I walked away vowing that this would not happen. "I'm doing this for Gotham!" Stopping where I was I turned and stared at him. "No you're not because if you were you'll be him right now. Goodbye Bruce, I hope you made the right decision." Walking down the street I slide into my car and pulled away driving toward Harvey's press release.

Sliding inside I clipped my press badge to the hem of my jacket and stood to the side while Harvey walked up to the podium. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming. I've called this press conference for two reasons. Firstly, to assure the citizens of Gotham that everything that can be done over the Joker killings is being done." Jotting down a few notes I looked up to see Bruce standing on the other side. Shaking my head I turned my attention to Harvey. "Secondly, because the Batman has offered to turn himself in. But first, let's consider the situation. Should we give in to this terrorist's demands? Do we really think he's gonna-?" "You'd rather protect an outlaw vigilante than the lives of citizens?" I glanced at the woman who spoke and chuckled because she was standing behind Bruce. "The Batman is an outlaw. That's not why we demand he turn himself in we're doing it because we're scared. We've been happy to let the Batman clean up our streets for us until now." A few other people murmured among the crowed but Harvey kept strong. "Yes, they are. But the night is darkest just before the dawn. And I promise you the dawn is coming. One day, the Batman will have to answer for the laws he's broken. But to us not to this madman." "No more dead cops!" I sighed as the other officers agreed with each other. "Yeah!" "He should turn himself in!" "Give us the Batman! Come on!" I watched as the crowed got rowdy and upset. "Where is he?" "So be it. Take the Batman into custody." Shocked I looked up at Harvey surprised before glancing at Bruce as he moved toward the stage. "What?" "Is he here?" "I am the Batman." _No! Bruce, do something! _He just stood there while the crowd continued to yell while two officers arrested Harvey.

Quickly pulling out my phone I dialed the paper and gave Michael my story while ignoring his pleads to leave this all alone. Sprinting toward the officers I tried to slip my way between the other reporters to get to Harvey but none of them would budge. "Harvey! Harvey!" He turned and stared at me while I elbowed my way toward him. "Danielle, is Rachel alright?" "She's fine. But what the hell are you doing?" "What has to be done? Can you do something for me?" Running I stared at him while the officers opened the back door to their car. "Of course." "Tell Rachel that I love her and to stay where she is." "But you can't do this." "Have luck, it's going to work out." I watched them force him into the car and drive way. _"I was going to…" _I turned and slapped him. "I hope you're satisfied." With that I walked away.

Stepping into the paper I immediately went to my office ignoring everyone while thinking about how to get Harvey out of this. It took me ten calls and I still got nowhere. "Damn it!" Slamming the phone I turned toward my windows and saw a fire truck on fire in the middle of the street while a convoy of police cars went down to the lower fifth. "I hope you know what you're doing Batman." A few hours later I was being shaken awake. Blinking I looked up to see Drake staring at me. "Chief? What is it?" He took a deep breath and met my eyes. "There has been an accident." "What?" Standing I smoothed out my hair and grabbed my jacket. "Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes were taken hostage…Rachel didn't survive. Dent is in critical condition at General." I stopped what I was doing and just stared at him. "What?" He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me as I stood there shocked. "It's suggested that the Joker took them. I'm sorry kid. I know how close you were to them." I sniffled and felt a tear land on my cheek before I started to cry. Chief held me up while I cried for the lost my friend and the man she loved. "I'm going to have Michaels take you home." I shook my head no as I stared up at him. "I need to go…I have to talk to someone." Brushing past him I went straight to Bruce's apartment while talking to Ms. Dawes asking if there was anything I could help with. Once in the elevator I sniffled keeping the tears at bay while I waited for the doors to open.

Once it stopped I stepped into the main room I found Bruce sitting in a chair still dressed in his Batman gear while he stared out at the city. "He's not up for visitors Danielle." I nodded at Alfred. "When he is…tell I'm here and that I'm helping Ms. Dawes with…" He gave me a soft smile. "I will." Nodding, I gently kissed his cheek and with one more look at Bruce I walked away as my phone rang. Flipping it open I was surprised to see a message from Michaels. **"Dent is alive, he's at general." **Taking a deep breath raced to General and slipped into Harvey's room while officers went for a coffee break. Reaching forward I picked up his hand and held it in mine. "Harvey it's me, Danielle." Sniffling I took a deep breath as I looked at the sleeping bandaged man. "I'm sorry, I am so sorry. Rachel was my best friend and I would never wish this on anyone." He squeezed my hand briefly before letting go. Sniffling I wiped away my tears as I stared at him. "Harvey?" "Go away." Surprised I reached forward to take his hand but he pulled it out of my reach. "I know your upset but she…" He turned his head and stared at me annoyed, angry and defeated. "She what? She's dead because of your hero Batman." "Harvey everyone makes mistakes but he thought…" "He should have saved her!" I watched as he started to fight with himself. Standing I backed away as a few nurses came in and sedated him. Slowly moving closer I gave him a soft smile. "I loved her to Harvey." Leaning forward I placed a light kiss against his forward and turned to leave. "Harvey Dent is dead." Hanging my head I walked out of the room just as Commissioner Gordon came down the hall. "Ms O'Connor you…?" "I'm not going to say a word, he's been through enough." Touching his arm I walked away ignoring the world around me including the news report about the true identity of Batman.

I was a few blocks away from the paper when I got a call from Bruce. "Bruce?" _"Where are you?"_ Confused I stopped outside the paper and looked around. "I'm outside the paper. What is going on?" _"I need you to head to the Penthouse. Can you do that for me?" _"What is going on?" _"Please Danielle." _Taking a deep breath I glanced to the right and saw the interview only to be interrupted by the Joker. "Who is this?" "I had a vision of a world without Batman. The Mob ground out a little profit and the police tried to shut them down one block at a time. And it was so boring. I've had a change of heart. I don't want Mr. Reese spoiling everything but why should I have all the fun? Let's give someone else a chance. If Coleman Reese isn't dead in 60 minutes then I blow up a hospital." I stared at the TV for a moment. _"Danielle!" _"I'm on my way." Hanging up my phone I raced down the street dodging people left and right hoping that this nightmare would come to an end.

Running into the building I hit the wall as a woman pushed past me to get outside. Running over to the elevator I hit the penthouse button only to start pressing the door close button urging them to close as fast as possible. Eventually they closed and I let myself sink to the floor trying not to think about anything. When the doors opened I found myself staring up at Alfred. "Did he?" He nodded as he held his hand out to me. Reaching forward I took his hand and quietly followed him inside as we sat in front of the TV waiting for something to happen. That's when I saw Gotham General being blown up. "Harvey!" Alfred placed his hand on my shoulder as we sat there and watched the news. "People are still missing including GCN's own Mike Engel. I'm now being told that we're cutting to a video GCN has just received." "I'm Mike Engel for Gotham Tonight. What does it take to make you people wanna join in? You failed to kill the lawyer. I've gotta get you off the bench and into the game." "Bench. Game." "Come nightfall, this city is mine." "Mine." "And anyone left here plays by my rules." "Rules." "If you don't wanna be in the game get out now. Get out now." I glanced back at Alfred as we sat there and waited patiently for the end to come.

It must have been several hours later when I woke up to find Bruce sitting beside me while I slept in his bed. "Bruce? Is everything alright?" He sighed and turned his head to look at me. "I stopped him." Sitting up I stared at him confused. "The Joker?" He just nodded. "Is he dead?" "No. I found him and realized something." "What?" "If I killed him I would only become him." Nodding I pulled my knees to my chest. "Where is he now?" "Arkham Asylum." I nodded. "What about Harvey?" He stared at me and I saw the beginnings of new bruises. "He's no longer Harvey." "What do you mean he's no longer Harvey?" "His called himself Two-Face tonight. He killed people today. If I find him again I will have to stop him." "But he's just…" "He's not Harvey anymore. The Joker made sure of that." I nodded. "Ms. Dawes called me earlier. She has the funeral set for Saturday. Are you coming?" He doesn't say anything. "Have you slept?" "No." I moved aside as he got up and slid into bed beside me. Moving close I wrapped my arms around his waist while his arms went around my body. "I got you." He broke down while we laid there finding comfort in each other's arms.

The next few days all I did was help with funeral decisions knowing that Ms. Dawes and Bruce couldn't handle it. On a rainy Saturday I stood beside Rachel's family and friends as we watched an empty coffin being lowered into the ground. Standing under my umbrella I glanced up toward a single tree nearby to see a figure standing there dressed in black. Squinting I tried to focus on the person when I felt a hand slid into mine. _"Are you okay sweetheart?"_ Blinking I turned and saw Oliver giving me a comforting supporting smile. "I'm getting there." He nodded while I laid my head against his shoulder. "We can stay if you need a moment." I shook my head no. "Let's go." He nodded. With Clark beside me and the team behind us I left the graveyard saying my final goodbyes to Rachel Dawes. A few hours later after reassuring Oliver and Clark that I would be fine I changed out of my dark clothes and into my pajamas. Locking every door and window I climbed into bed hoping that tomorrow would be better than today but everything went dark before I could scream for help.

I opened my eyes to find myself tied to metal scaffolding as I hung over an empty lot ten feet below. "Help, please someone help me!" _"You know who he is." _Blinking I looked around and found Harvey standing in front of me wearing a burnt gray suite. One side of his face was burned and scared beyond repair while the other showed the man that Rachel fell in love with. Feeling tears in my eyes I started at my friend. "Please don't do this Harvey. I know you don't want to." He snarled in rage. "She trusted you and you betrayed her!" "I couldn't tell her." "So you let her die instead!" Licking my lips I glanced down at the empty lot terrified only to look at him. "I'm sorry Harvey. I miss her to but this isn't right." "Right! She's dead Danielle and he let her die!"

Shaking away my tears I watched him pull something from his jacket. "Harvey you don't have to do this. You're not a killer!" For a second I thought I was really looking at the man that I called a friend. Then it was gone the moment he flipped a coin. "Let's see if you disserve the same fate she got. Heads you live. Tails you die." Struggling against the robe I tried to swing out of the way as he flipped the coin again. "You son of a bitch let me go!" Ignoring me he caught the coin and placed it on his hand. "You were a good friend." He raised his hand and I saw my life flash before my eyes. "He won't let this stand!" Ignoring me he pulled a gun from his jacket and pointed it at me. "Fate never does." Closing my eyes I heard the gun and then a rush of air around me before I landed. Opening my eyes I looked up at the scaffolding. _**"You okay?"**_ Turning toward the voice I stared at Oliver. "What are you…?" _**"Bats." **_Nodding I looked up as Bruce and Harvey tumbled over the edge. "No!"

Oliver put me down and with a glare I nodded as he ran head first into battle. Looking around I smiled when I found a piece of metal sticking out of the ground. Dropping to my knees I reached for the piece just as breeze picked up. Turning I swung to attack but stopped when I saw Clark staring at me concerned. "Clark?" Dropping the piece I felt him pull me into his arms as I laid my head against his chest. "Are you alright?" Nodding I glanced at my bound hands for a moment. He must have noticed them be a second later the rope was gone. "How'd you…?" "Batman called Oliver when he realized you were missing. Oliver called me." Nodding I heard a gunshot. "No!" Ignoring Clark I raced over to where Bruce and Oliver were fighting Harvey not realizing that I was barefoot or dressed in my pajamas. "Please let them be alright!"

A few hours after Rachel's funeral I found myself sitting on the edge of a building watching the city as it woke up. With a deep breath I looked up to see my single in the sky. Standing I fired a grappling hook into the sky and swung into battle. Landing on the roof of Police HQ I waited until Gordon was alone. _**"I thought you destroyed it."**_ "I did but I figured the only person that could deal with him would be you." Stepping into the light I raised an eyebrow as he gave me something. _**"What is this?" **_"We received that shortly after Ms. Dawes funeral." Turning it over, I realized that it was a photo of Danielle and Rachel. And Danielle was crossed out. Turning the photo over I read _"Fate can't save everyone." __**"Its Harvey Dent's writing."**_ "I sent men over to her place but no one is answering. I know you…" I slipped into the shadows and ran toward her home.

Swing onto her balcony I forced the doors opened to find the room a complete mess. _**"Danielle!" **_Racing through her apartment I came to her bedroom and found nothing but a single black rose with a note attached. Picking it up, I growled when I read his message. _"Her fate will be the same as Rachel's. You saved the wrong person Batman."_ Crumpling the rose I turned to leave when I saw Oliver dressed as Green Arrow. _**"Where is she?" "I'll get her back Queen." **_Moving toward the balcony I felt a hand touch my shoulder. Turning I stared at him. _**"Where is Danielle, Bruce?" "A man called Two-Face has her." "Why?" "Because I couldn't save the woman he loved he'll take her." **_I walked outside and fired a grappling hook into the air. _**"You're not going alone."**_ I looked back at him annoyed. _**"This doesn't concern you." "If she is involved it concerns me." **_With a deep breath I glanced at the darkness. _**"Try to keep you Jolly Green." "Real funny Cape Crusader."**_ With a smirk we flew off into the night.

Squatting in darkness I watched him taunt her as she hung from a piece of brunt scaffolding. _**"Let's go." **_Placing my hand on his shoulder I shook my head. _**"I want you to go around to the bottom."**_ He stared at me while I estimated the distance between myself and them. _**"What are you going to do?" "Distract him." **_Oliver just nodded and slipped into the shadows as I waited for the moment. _"Harvey you don't have to do this. You're not a killer!" _He flipped something into the air as they stared at each other._ "Let's see if you disserve the same fate she got. Heads you live. Tails you die." _Danielle struggled against her binding while I pulled a batarange from my belt. Harvey flipped the coin as she attempted to swing away. _"You son of a bitch let me go!" _A second later he caught the coin and placed into on his hand before looking at her. _"You were a good friend." _Raising his hand I took aim_. "He won't let this stand!" _Slipping the coin into his pocket he raised the gun and pointed it at her. _"Fate never does." _Swing my arm I watched as the batarange nicked him just as an arrow sliced through the rope. Spring into action I took on Harvey as Danielle flew through the air into Queen's arms.

Pulling back my fist I noticed the smile on Harvey's face. "Hello Batman." Ignoring the smile I went to hit him when he kicked me away. Landing a few away from the edge I shook off the pain to see him smiling. _**"Why her, what did she do to you?" **_"She lived!" Rushing him I felt my foot slip as we tumbled over the edge just like we did a few days ago. Rolling with the land I got to my feet as he came toward me. _**"Give it up Dent!" **_"Never!" Dodging a few fits I found myself wearing down as Oliver came toward us. _"No! Stay with Danielle!"_ "You let her die. It should have been me!" Biting my lip I ducked another punch as he came toward me. _**"I made a choice. A choice for Gotham." **_"You made the wrong one!" He raised his hand before I could move out of the way completely the bullet grazed my arm. Groaning in pain I looked up to see Danielle running toward us as Oliver took aim. "She believed in you and now she's dead!" Taking a deep I watched him aim the gun and before I could move he was on the ground with the gun a few feet away from him. "Batman!"

Looking up I felt her launch herself into my arms and hug me as I hissed in pain. She pulled back and stared at me while I brushed her hair away from her face. _**"Are you alright?" **_She nodded as she placed her hand against my cheek. "You could have died because of me." Biting back the pain I hugged her as she laid her head against my chest. _**"I'll do it again." **_"Then your bigger idiot than I thought." Smiling she let go as I stood and looked at Oliver. _**"Thank you." **_He nodded. _**"A thanks from the Bat. I guess it's my lucky day." "Don't push it Arrow." **_Oliver just smiled before looking at Danielle. _**"Are you alright sweetheart?" **_"I'm fine mostly." _**"Nice pjs." **_She glanced down and groaned before crossing her arms over her chest. "Blame my cousin." Glancing down I smiled at the black cotton pants and black vest. _**"At least it's not green." **_Queen glared while I smiled. "Are one of you going to take me home or are we going to stand here all night?" Oliver walked over and wrapped his arms around her. _**"Bats your transportation covered." **_"Heading out?" _**"Yeah, Boy Scout is worried about something and I told him I'll give him a hand." **_She pulled back and nodded upset. "Do I even have to ask?" _**"I'll be safe besides I have Watchtower watching over me." **_He turned his attention to me. _**"You have a great girl just make sure she stays out of trouble." **_"I'm right here." He smiled as he stared at her with a smile. _**"If I'm not going to be around to save you someone has to." "I will."**_ Taking his hand he nodded and disappeared into the darkness. _**"Ready?" **_She nodded as I picked her up. "He and I never could work well together Batman." Smiling I carried her into the darkness.


End file.
